Almost Impossible
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: Bella and Edward conceive a child during their honeymoon, and figure out the pregnancy will be normal,9 months long. Full of romance, fluff,and humor, plus; will Rose get what she always wanted? Will Jake find someone for him? NOW FINISHED. summary inside
1. Full Summary!

FULL SUMMARY:

Takes place in the Breaking Dawn time period. My story starts at the beginning of Chapter 6 in Breaking Dawn, and continues on in my version, as if the rest of the book doesn't exist. Bella gets pregnant and figures out the pregnancy will be normal, like a human. Edward and Bella are overjoyed, and this is basically just the story of Bella's pregnancy. Will Rosalie get what she always wanted? Will Jacob finally imprint? How will Charlie react when Bella tells him she's pregnant? Read on 


	2. Chapter 1 Congratulations

-CONGRATULATIONS-

****DISCLAIMER****

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. (except the new ones I create.) They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer, and she is a much better writer than I am. **

**Any Ideas? Please help me, suggest them! I could always use your help, and reviews are certainly appreciated! This fic is mostly from Bella and Edward's Pov's, but I'm not sure if I'll put a little bit of Jacob or not. Please be nice!**

EDWARD POV

I opened my eyes, and they were blinded with bright sunlight. I slowly emerged out of the dreamy state most vampires called sleep, though I had been awake the whole time. I looked to my right, and love filled my heart at the sight of my Bella. Her warmth radiated through my cold body, heating my side slightly, as she breathed evenly, in and out. I smiled, watching her sleep was possibly one of the most calming experiences of my life. Her lips were slightly swollen, and her hair messy on top of her head, and I smiled again, last night had been one of the best nights of my life. I gently and unwillingly removed her small arm from around my chest, and slowly stepped out of bed. My throat was burning, and I wanted to hunt before she awoke. I quickly dressed, and hurried out the door silently, taking one last look at my wife, Mrs. Cullen.

Once out of the large white house, I took off in the direction of the thick jungle that lined Isle Esme. Upon entering it, I caught a few small monkeys, and drained a small Amazon deer before heading back to Bella. This small meal would satisfy me for at least another two or three days.

I returned to the house, only to find Bella up and dressed in a baby blue tank top and silky shorts, watching TV on the oversized couch. I walked over and scooped her up in my arms, nuzzling my nose into her soft hair. How could she be so irresistible? I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She sighed, and hugged me around the waist, rocking us side to side. I brought her back over to the couch and sat down with her on my lap.

"So baby Bella, how was your sleep?" I asked her, playing with a piece of her hair.

She only giggled in reply, and blushed.

"Sleep?" she asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine your two hours of slumber." I offered, we hadn't done much sleeping. She leaned into me, her muscles relaxing and shaping themselves to my chest. I sighed, she looked up at me with those big brown eyes and smiled. I was so happy, perfectly content at the moment, I wouldn't change it for anything.

We sat together like this on the couch for a while, I stroked her hair gently, and eventually she fell asleep again. She talked in her sleep as usual, and I melted as she said my name.

"Edward…love you." She muttered, her eyes still closed, and her breathing still deep and even. I smiled.

"Love you too Bella." I whispered back.

Her stomach grumbled, and her eyelids fluttered open, she stretched her arms above her head, grinning sheepishly at her human needs. I sat her up, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

I smiled at her, and stood up, pulling her with me.

"Hello love." I said.

I brought her to the kitchen and made her sit down at the mahogany table, while I searched through the cupboards, it was about 5 in the evening, we had slept and watched TV for the better part of the day. Dinner was what she needed, and I pulled out a bag of rice from the top cupboard, placing it beside the tomatoes and chicken I had already taken out. Bella sniffed appreciatively as I started cooking the chicken in a pan, and poured the rice into boiling water. It smelled horrid to me, but I had learned lots at home, it made Esme happy to watch the food network, made her feel like more of a mom.

"Watcha making Eddie?" she asked me, and I smiled my crooked smile. Eddie? That was new, I kind of liked it.

"Chicken risotto, sweetheart." I told her, and she grinned widely, her stomach rumbling once more.

I set the plate down in front of her, and she dove in immediately, shoveling food into her mouth like she had been starved. She smiled at me, blushing, her mouth full of food. I just grinned back, watching her, with her bright, happy eyes and rosy cheeks.

She was finished her meal quickly, and her eyes were drooping slightly.

"Time for bed, I think?" I asked her quietly.

She just nodded, letting me pick her up. I carried her to our room, watching the setting sun fall into the sea, it's golden glow shining soft rays of light through the windows. I set Bella down on the bed, and she fell asleep almost immediately, but not before a goodnight kiss, sweet and soft.

"Love you…" she muttered as she drifted off into dreams.

"As I do you." I told her, tucking her in, and then climbing in beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She sighed, and I wondered what she was dreaming about.

She had been fast asleep for four hours now, and the room was now completely dark, full of her intoxicating smell, sweet yet dangerous. I breathed in deeply, tasting it on my tongue. Just then, I felt her stir on top of my chest, and saw her eyes open.

"Bella sweetheart? What is it?" I asked her, now concerned. Her eyes were wide and panicked, her hands clutching my shirt. "Bella?"

She didn't answer, but instead disentangled herself from the light blankets, and threw herself off the bed, running as fast as she could in her groggy state, to the washroom.

A jolt of fear shot through me, and I hurried to her side. She was hunched over the toilet, and by the looks of it about to be violently sick. I touched her shoulders tenderly, and held her hair while muttering soothing words. She threw up, the force of it shaking her whole torso, and tears streamed down her red face. She was scared. She groaned as it ended, and turned to me. I wrapped both my arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, I tucked her face into my chest.

"What was that?" I asked her, still concerned.

"I…don't know." She said shakily, still clutching me.

I released my self from her grasp and started rushing around. I grabbed her toothbrush and handed it to her, she gave me a grateful look before turning to the sink to wash out her mouth. I grabbed an extra shirt of hers, and stuffed it into a bag that contained some money, my cell phone, and the keys to the boat and house. We were going to the doctor's.

"Edward, what are you doing?" came Bella's weak voice from the washroom. I looked at her, her cheeks were still burning. I came over to her and felt her forehead. Much too high.

"Taking you to the doctor, baby." I told her. She looked at me apprehensively and groaned.

"Edward, seriously?" she asked. I just nodded, I had a bad feeling about this.

I herded her out the door, and carried her to the boat.

"Edward, really, I'm fine now."

"You can never be too sure." I told her, pulling the boat away from the dock.

We arrived in the closest town 40 minutes later, and Bella was now much too pale, her voice weak and tired. We caught a cab to the clinic, and sat down in the bland waiting room.

"Swan, Isabella." Called the nurses monotone voice. I stood up abruptly, pulling Bella with me, my arm around her shoulders. We walked together into the room, where the doctor was waiting. He looked about in his mid-forties, his dark brown hair was graying slightly, and his green eyes smiled. He motioned for Bella to take a seat on the bench. I lifted her up, she was barely able to stand, she was so tired. He checked her temperature and did all his doctor things, I was barely paying attention, my eyes were on Bella.

After a while he asked me to leave so that he could talk to her alone, I stood up reluctantly, shooting the doctor a glare, and a soft smile for Bella. She smiled tiredly back, and waved me out of the room.

I sat down heavily on one of the scratchy gray chairs and heaved a sigh. What could be wrong with Bella? Probably just some bizarre, South American disease, or a simple head cold. Still, I couldn't help worrying.

I waited for around fifteen minutes, and then Bella emerged, looking much happier than before, her cheeks glowing red, but not with sickness, with joy. I was confused, my head twirled in circles, nothing was going as expected.

The doctor emerged after Bella, and he too was smiling, but his was strained, fake somehow. He seemed a little worried. He approached me, with Bella standing behind him. He opened his mouth, and took a deep breath.

"Well congratulations, boy." My eyebrows furrowed, congratulations?

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Doctor." I told him, was he saying Bella was fine?

"Isabella here is pregnant." He smiled ruefully at me, he obviously thought we were a little young. But he didn't understand the circumstances of our relationship.

"It's true, Edward!" said Bella happily, bouncing over to me, grabbing my hand. My mask of disbelieving shock vanished, and warmth filled to the brim. I looked down at Bella and smiled, a baby, our baby. Wow. I didn't even know what to say. Was this good or bad? Our baby was inside my angel, growing, living, breathing. I had only heard of things like this before from Carlisle. He had told me that once in a blue moon, did it happen. Only very rarely could a vampire mate with a human, and produce a child. The baby would grow inside of Bella like a normal human infant would, but would emerge with slightly different senses, different tastes. Bella was obviously overjoyed, her pretty face lit up with excitement. I swung Bella up into my arms, and carried her like a princess out to the cab.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. She turned herself around and kissed me, long and intense. Her fingers combed through my hair, grabbing and pulling it. I snaked my arms around her, and held her face gently. Eventually, I had to break it off, it was going too far.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Back on Isle Esme, I set my sleeping wife on to the bed. She had fallen asleep quickly, the night's events almost too much for her. She was almost 2 weeks pregnant, it had been 2 weeks since we arrived here, and I had promised myself taking care of her needs was my number one priority. We could do this together, I had the money for whatever we needed, and was planning to rent us out a small apartment just to ourselves. I had to admit I was excited, I was going to be a father, something I had never thought of experiencing. I tucked Bella in, and climbed once more into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I placed one hand gently on her belly, still flat, but alive, and drifted off into the dreamy state.

**Hey Everyone! PLEASE please please review!!!!!!!!!!**

**More to come…**


	3. Chapter 2 Completely Normal

-COMPLETELY NORMAL-

***EVERYTHING belongs to our dearest Stephenie!***

**Enjoy and PLS review!**

BELLA POV

I woke up to the light of another bright day, the sun streaming through the large windows. I sighed happily as I felt Edward's comforting arms around me, one hand placed tenderly on my stomach. That simple gesture sent thrills and waves of love through my body, impossible to control. I couldn't believe what had happened last night. The doctor had told me I was pregnant. At first I was scared, I was 18 years old, how would I cope? But then I remembered I was married to a vampire, and not just any vampire at that, Edward Cullen, and together we could do anything. He had all the money in the world, and so much more importantly, he had plenty of room inside his gigantic heart to make room for this new addition. I smiled, and placed my hand over his on my belly. What would people back home say? Jess? Mike? Jake? Charlie? The thought of my dad finding out sent shivers down my spine. Edward felt the slight vibrations, and stroked my hair.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said happily.

"Morning, Edward." I said just as joyfully.

My stomach grumbled and he chuckled.

"Breakfast time for the human?" he said, using our old joke.

"Yes indeed." I said pompously, failing to imitate his old fashioned way of talking, and hopped out of bed.

My head spun dizzily, and I was about to fall over and hit my head when Edward's strong arms caught me around the waist.

"Clumsy Bella." He scolded in a joking tone, smiling at me.

"No, I'm just dizzy." I told him. His face automatically turned down into a frown, and he checked my forehead. My worrisome vampire husband, I thought comedically.

"Edward I'm fine, just hungry." I told him honestly, pulling him out of the bedroom and into the large kitchen. I sat down promptly and looked up at Edward.

"What's on the menu today?" I asked him playfully.

He smiled and got down my favorite cereal, Captain Crunch. As crazy as it seems, he seemed to know I would want it. I dug in, savoring the sticky sweetness of the cereal, the crunchy airy taste. Mmm…

I felt happy and lightheaded, at the thought of Edward's baby inside me. My hands fell instinctively to my stomach, and I felt it. It was still pretty much flat, if not a teensy but larger, and it was tender, slightly sore. I touched it in a particularly sore spot, and gasped, pain shooting up my spine. Edward hurried over and knealt in font of my chair.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he said worriedly.

I smiled painfully at him, and stroked his bronze hair.

"It hurts." I told him simply.

He scooped me up gently, and carried me over to the couch. He set me down, and was gone for a moment. The hot, sticky jungle air started to take its effect on me, making it hard to breathe. I was sweating by the time he came back, and wrapped his cold arms around me. I sighed in relief, his cool embrace was like an icy drink on a sweltering day, so refreshing. I was so relaxed, it felt so good. He tucked me up against his cold side, and I snuggled deeper. He pulled up my shirt and touched my stomach gently, not putting pressure on it. It was swollen and pink now, very sore. Was this normal? He rubbed slow circles, and his cold hand felt nice against the sore inflamed surface. I was getting tired, and felt my eyes drooping, so nice…I fell asleep right there, stretched out on Edward's lap, while he rubbed circles on my belly, it must have been a funny sight. He hummed my lullaby for me, and I was soon deep asleep.

EDWARD POV

I hummed her the lullaby I had composed for her the first time we met, and she drifted asleep as usual. I was a little concerned about her belly, it was pink and swollen, and looked so painful. I tried to make it feel better, my cool hands soothed it's surface.

When she was fast asleep, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed Carlisle's number, I needed to know what was wrong, or if it was normal.

He picked up, and I took a deep breath.

"_Edward?"_

"Hey, Carlisle." I said monotonously.

"_Is everything alright?"_ he asked worriedly.

"Everything's okay…"

"_Spit it out Edward."_ He told me. I took another deep breath to steady myself.

"Bella's pregnant." I told him. A long silence followed my declaration, like people were holding their breath. "Carlisle?"

"_Amazing…"_ he whispered. _"Almost impossible…"_

"It's true Carlisle." I told him, smiling despite myself. I couldn't believe this had happened to us of all people.

"_Congratulations, son."_ He said proudly. I smiled and went on.

"That's not why I called. I called to ask you a medical question."

"_Go on…"_ he urged.

"Bella's stomach is swollen and pink, it looks very sore, and I don't know if that's normal, she's only two weeks pregnant."

"_How swollen?"_ he asked calmly.

"Not too much, just noticeably larger." I told him just as composed.

"_Completely normal."_ He told me happily. I sighed in relief. _"It's just the skin getting ready to stretch, reacting under abnormal pressure. It should be gone in a few days, or even my tomorrow morning."_

I smiled. His words reassured me, Bella was fine, and my baby was safe. I thought the words 'my baby' over in my head and was filled with pride.

"Thanks Carlisle." I told him sincerely.

"_Anytime, son."_ He said, hanging up.

I put down the phone, and resumed gently rubbing Bella's stomach. She breathed evenly, I was happy to see her so calm and peaceful, I hoped the pain was gone in her sleep. I checked my watch, it was exactly 12:30 pm, I disentangled myself from Bella's limbs, and set her head down gently, turning the fan in her direction. With one last look, I headed to the kitchen to fix her some lunch.

**Sorry for the shortness! It just worked out that way ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 Alice's Reaction

-ALICE'S REACTION-

Hey everyone, this chapter takes place 4 months after Bella conceives. So she is now 4 months pregnant! Review PLEASEEE!! Need some inspiration…

**And once again, I do NOT own anything Twilight-ish! Enjoy!**

EDWARD POV

It had been 4 months since we had arrived here on Isle Esme, 4 months since Bella had become pregnant. Now that the college pretense was obviously out of the question, we had all the time in the world. I turned over on my side, to face Bella. Her face was tired and slightly feverish, but that was normal now. I pressed my cool hand to her forehead, and she sighed appreciatively. We were lying in bed together, after eating a very filling lunch, Bella had decided it was time for some rest. We weren't sleeping, just resting, talking together, and marveling at Bella's now slightly round stomach.

I pressed my lips to hers, and whispered against them, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." She smiled.

"Love you too, hubbie." She said lovingly, her hands in my hair. My hungry lips traveled down her body, over her neck and chest, and down to her belly. I kissed it in the middle, and placed my hands on either side.

"And I love you too, baby." I whispered, and kissed it once more. Bella giggled, and smiled at me. We were both getting pretty excited about this baby thing. Bella had already decided on names: Maxwell Edward Aidan Cullen, for a boy and Luca Alice Samantha Cullen for a girl. I agreed whole heartedly on these choices.

Tomorrow, we left for Forks. We had almost had enough of the sticky heat, and it was getting almost too much for Bella too bear. We were all packed and ready, and our flight was booked, all we had to do now was walk out the door. Our only fear was what people back home would say when they caught a glimpse of Bella's stomach, slightly rounded, perfectly shaped and smooth. Especially Charlie, he would very nearly kill me. Maybe I could get Carlisle to talk to him…

The next morning, I watched as Bella brushed her teeth, and handed me her toothbrush. I packed it, and we headed out the door to the boat. As we boarded, Bella looked longingly back at the large white house, and sighed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be back." I told her. She smiled halfheartedly, and sat down beside me, her hands on her belly.

"We're going home, Luca." She whispered to it.

"Luca? How do you know it's a girl already?" I asked her curiously.

"I just have a feeling." She smiled at me.

I arrived in Forks 6 hours later, with a sleeping Bella in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. People stared as we walked by, a pregnant teen being carried by her boyfriend out of the airport must have seemed a little strange. But they didn't know we were married, didn't know we wanted this child, and certainly didn't know that I was a vampire. I heard their thoughts circling around in their minds, and tried to tune them out.

'_What has become of our society…she looks about 18!'_ thought a cranky old lady sitting on a bench with her poodle.

'_Ohh he's gorgeous! Lucky her…whoever she is! And looked he's knocked her up…!'_ thought a popular looking cheerleader, waiting with her parents by a ticket booth. I rolled my eyes.

'_I wonder…'_ thought a young man, maybe early 20's. He didn't look too bright.

After a while, I successfully blocked most of the thoughts invading my head, and pushed through the crowds to find Alice, who had come to pick us up.

I saw my little sister through a gap in the people, and made my way over to her, trying not to wake or jostle Bella. I gave Alice a one armed hug, carrying Bella in the other, and loaded our luggage into the trunk. Alice's face was lit up, so bright it seemed to shine. She was to be the godmother of this baby, and was obviously determined to spoil it.

"Oh Edward! Let me see." She begged me. I loaded Bella into my comfortable Volvo, and buckled her up gently. She sighed sleepily, but did not wake, her head simply rolled onto my shoulder as I climbed in beside her.

Alice gasped happily, and smiled one of her signature smiles as she saw Bella's bump.

"Oh Edward!" she said again, unable to say anything else. "It's so lovely, she's so lovely!" she fluttered about, and I put my fingers to my mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She dragged her fingers across her mouth, zipping it shut, and leaned over to touch Bella's stomach. She rubbed and prodded it gently, smiling the whole time, and then, to my surprise, she kissed it gently, and looked as though she might cry if she was able. She composed herself, and went to open the front door, and let herself in the car. She pulled out of the parking lot silently, a look of awe still plastered on her face.

"If it's a girl, Bella decided her middle name is Alice." I told my sister quietly. She smiled even wider than before, if possible, and drove on, humming a tune to herself.

SORRYY for how short the last few chapters have been, there's more coming! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4 Charlie

-CHARLIE-

Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter, and btw Jessica is a little bit nicer in my story than in Twilight, she is a good friend…sorta! TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

BELLA POV

I woke up feeling awful, my back was killing me. I groaned and turned over, to find Edward without opening my eyes. I found his chest and pulled myself closer to him, sighing. He rubbed my back, and it felt good, so I let him keep going. My eyes fluttered open, and I realized with a shock where I was. Back at home, staring up at Edward's ceiling, in his large, golden bed he had bought last year. I smiled and remembered we had left the island yesterday, I must have fallen asleep. I looked out the window, only too see the familiar drizzle, classic Forks. Surprisingly, the rain looked comforting and homey, almost cozy; quite a change after the sticky sweet heat of Isle Esme. I sat up slowly, and ran my fingers through my hair, then looked down at my little lump. My stomach gurgled loudly. Of course, I was eating for two now. Edward chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me gently, being careful not to hurt my belly. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back just as tightly, I wasn't so pregnant yet that I couldn't hold my husband.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said quietly.

"Morning…good to be home." I said sleepily.

He picked me up, and carried me downstairs, then set me on the couch, while he searched for something for me to eat. I stretched and turned on the TV, flipping through channels tiredly. Just then, Rosalie danced down the stairs, and smiled a small smile at me, we were on better terms now. She sat down softly beside me and stared down at my bump.

"Congrats, mommy." She said, smiling widely.

I grinned timidly, "Thanks."

"Can I?" she asked, pointing at my stomach. I nodded, and she placed her hands on my belly, feeling gently. Her face turned tender and gentle, and her eyes sad.

"Hello baby…" she whispered. I remembered how much she had wanted a child, wanted so badly the life she couldn't have, and felt immediately sorry for her, seeing me pregnant.

"Rose, I…" I tried to say something to her. She looked up at me, her face blank.

"It's alright Bella…" she said. "I know you didn't do this to make me feel horrid. I'm really very happy for you, and Edward…"

"I'm sorry…" I said, my face grave.

"Bella don't be sorry, it's not your fault…it's Royce's…" she whispered, trembling as she remembered her abusive fiancé.

"Rose, you will be like a second mother to this baby. I'll make sure of it. After all, it'll be around all the time." I said, smiling at her, trying to cheer her up. Her face brightened considerably.

"Oh Bella, thank you so much." She said sincerely. She hopped up, and pranced off into the hallway, to find Emmett.

EDWARD POV

Today was going to be a big day. I watched Bella and Rosalie bonding on the couch, and a pang of guilt shot through my chest. Poor Rosalie. A child had been the only thing in life she had wanted. Another feeling melted its way through my veins…fear. Today we had to tell Charlie. I had to admit I was a little afraid. Afterwards though, would be magnificent, Bella and I would be moving into our newly purchased apartment.

I brought Bella's breakfast into the living room, and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully, and started to eat. I rolled my eyes as I heard Alice's thoughts from upstairs, she was as excited about this baby as a kid on Christmas.

She bounced down the steps and sat promptly beside Bella, hugging her around the middle.

"That was for the baby, not you Bella." She said jokingly.

"Ali!" complained Bella. "I haven't seen my best friend for four months! I deserve better!" She said, fake pouting. Alice smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why hello, Bella!" said Alice happily. Bella grinned.

"Hey Ali."

I laughed at the two best friends, my sister and wife, and gasped. Alice had just had a small vision in her mind. The baby was a boy. I smiled, a son! I got a son! My baby boy. I wasn't planning on telling Bella until the baby was born, she said she didn't want to know, but it certainly was good to know myself. I ran upstairs quickly and grabbed an outfit of Bella's, for her to wear. We had an appointment with Charlie very soon. I tossed the clothes to her, and she changed quickly in the washroom, humming a happy tune as she did so. Carlisle would come along with us today, to break the tension, and help Charlie deal with his feelings, being the other Grandfather.

An hour later, Bella, Carlisle and I were loaded into my Volvo, and on our way to Charlie's place. Bella was gripping my hand, nervous about telling her father. Carlisle sang along with the old song on the radio, he seemed perfectly at ease. We pulled up in front of the old white house, and walked slowly up to the front door. Charlie answered quickly, expecting us.

"Hey Bells!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Haven't seen you in months!" He didn't immediately notice her bump, for which I was thankful. "Edward, ." he said slightly less joyously, nodding at us. He ushered all three of us inside, and I noticed that his eyes lingered on Bella's ring. _'They seem happy I guess...' _he thought glumly.

We sat down on the comfortable couches, and Bella cleared her throat.

"Dad?" she began timidly, clutching my hand still tighter.

"What is it, Bells?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together, he suspected something.

"Well…I'm sort of pregnant…" she said lamely. His face went white, and I was seriously scared he was going to faint. He couldn't speak for around 10 minutes, but we waited patiently as he fumed.

"Excuse me?" he said finally, letting out a long breath.

"I'm...umm...pregnant." said Bella again, her face turning pink.

"Is that why you two rushed into marriage?" he asked with surprising calm.

"No Dad, we already told you that. It happened after the wedding. And it wasn't an accident." She said firmly, making her point. Charlie seemed to realize she was serious, and let out another breath, turning to Carlisle.

"And are you…alright with this Carlisle?" he asked slowly. Carlisle played his part well, acting just as surprised as Charlie.

"I didn't know until now, Chief Swan, and I certainly am shocked." He said. Charlie nodded approvingly, as if Carlisle had just proved him right about something. "But I think that if it's what Bella and Edward want together, than no one can stop them, they _are_ married." Said Carlisle. Charlie frowned. But his frown didn't last long, he sucked in a breath as he finally realized Bella's slightly enlarged stomach, with my hand resting on top of it. He shot a black glare in my direction.

"How…far along?" he asked, as if the words caused him physical pain. I answered for Bella, figuring it was time I said something.

"Four months now, Chief Swan." I said slowly. He just nodded.

"Well…if it's really what you want, Bella, I'll support you." He said grudgingly. "But you need to realize how much responsibility you and Edward are taking on.

"We understand, Sir." I said sincerely, trying to make him trust me, I would never hurt his little girl. He nodded again. And Bella smiled at me, everything had worked out.

Five hours later, we walked through the entrance of our brand new apartment. It was light and airy, rustic and heritage, but fixed up so that it looked almost new. It's vaulted ceilings gave way for air flow, making sure it never got stuffy. It was on the top floor, and it's gigantic windows looked down on a tiny street, called Oak Blvd, quiet and sleepy, perfect for a new couple, expecting a baby especially. I had had it painted white, similar to my own house, so that we both felt at home and safe. Alice had already moved all of our boxes into the proper rooms, all we had to do was unpack. Two new couches sat in the living room, cozy and large, and a brand new wide screen TV was perched on the mantle. The phone rang annoyingly, and Bella picked it up.

"Hey Jess."

"_Bella! You're back! I have so much to tell you!"_ bubbled Jessica.

"Jess! Calm down! I have stuff to tell you also…" she said, her hand falling to her belly.

"_Oh good! What are you up to?"_ she asked curiously.

"Well…I'm moving into my new apartment…with Edward."

Jessica screamed, and Bella held the phone away from her head, wincing in pain. I waltzed over, and took the phone from Bella.

"Jessica?" I said, asking if she was still there.

"…_Edward?"_ she said confusedly.

"Yes it's me, and I was wondering if you would mind not killing my pregnant wife's hearing, she's still very young, it would be a shame to lose the sense." I smiled, as Jessica once again screamed, louder than before. I chuckled, rolled my eyes, and handed the phone back to Bella.

"_PREGNANT?!"_ she yelled at Bella.

"Jess…why don't you come over in half an hour, and I'll explain everything." Bella gave her our address, and hung up, glaring at me.

"Thanks for that…" she said sarcastically. I looked at her innocently, shrugging my shoulders.

"What?" I asked her, smiling. She couldn't help but return the smile, and I attacked her, tickling her sides gently. She fell down onto the couch, and I tickled her some more, she was a sucker for tickling. She gasped, and laughed at the same time.

"Ed-Edward-S-S-S-Stop!" she giggled. I stopped, and brought my lips down on hers. She was momentarily stunned by the sudden difference, but she responded almost immediately, pulling me down onto the couch on top of her. I held myself above her body careful not to put pressure on the baby. Her hands knotted in my hair, pulling my face closer to hers, she sighed. I pulled away after a while, and chuckled. She was ruled, absolutely dragged under, by her hormones, so human. I sighed, and we fell back on the couch, my arms around her. Jessica would be here soon, and I decided to take a shower, there was moving dust gathered in my hair. I set Bella down, and headed off into the washroom.

**So a little bit longer than the last one, but still a little skimpy, sorry if I disappointed anyone! Anyways, much more to come, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 It's Called Vampire

-ITS CALLED VAMPIRE-

SO in this chapter we see lots of Jessica, and Edward asks a mysterious question. Read to find out more! I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't, STEPHENIE MEYER does 

BELLA POV

I liked our new apartment, it was so airy, and reminded me of the house on Isle Esme. Edward released me with a sigh, and went off to take his shower. I sat up, ran my fingers through my hair, and let out a big breath. I was hungry, my growing stomach rumbled in reminder. I waltzed off into our new kitchen, got down a bag of Pretzels, and started munching away on them as I heard Edward start the water. I had to admit I was a little excited to see Jessica. I hadn't seen her for around four months, and felt like talking girl stuff. Of course, Alice was always good for that kind of stuff, but it just so happened she wasn't here at the moment, and Jessica came close second when it came to this. I chewed happily through the last Pretzel, and heard the doorbell ring, it must be Jessica. I fixed my hair, and adjusted my little pajama shorts, then went to open the door. Jessica greeted me with another scream, and bounced into my arms. I hugged her back awkwardly.

"Bella!" she cried.

"Jess! Calm down!" I told her, giggling slightly. She was throwing me off balance.

I ushered her inside, and made her sit down on the couch. She couldn't keep her eyes off my bump, and I smiled.

"Wanna touch?" I asked, as I knew almost everyone did.

She just nodded excitedly, and began softly prodding my belly. It felt kind of nice. Jessica smiled the whole time. When she was finished, she turned on me maliciously, smiling a mischievous smile.

"Is that why you rushed into this marriage thing?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh…No! It happened _after_ the wedding!" I told her monotonously, tired of this question already. I could tell she wasn't finished questioning me, and looked around, a distraction was what I needed, and it came in the form of Edward. He rounded the corner, naked all except for a brown towel wrapped around his waist. His perfectly sculpted chest and abs were glistening wet, dripping moisture onto the carpet, and his bronze hair was slightly darker, arranged in wet tangles. It was unbelievably cute, and amazingly perfect, I held in my sigh. Jessica did not.

"Edward Honey, you're dripping on the carpet." I told him, smiling.

"Well I was wondering where my box of clothes had gotten to…do you know? They aren't beside yours, they just disappeared!" he said playfully, smiling his crooked smile at me.

"Umm…try the front door? Where all the other boxes we haven't gone through yet are…Maybe Alice forgot to put yours in our room?"

He nodded, and waved at Jessica.  
"Hello by the way, Jessica." He said, waving at her. Jessica was stunned, absolutely shocked at the sight of Edward's perfect body. She stuttered.

"H-h-h-h-hi…"

"Thanks, love." He said, looking pointedly in my direction, and went to look for his clothes. Jessica stared after him, finally closing her open mouth.

"Wow…lucky." She said, as if he was a toy in a toy store. I just rolled my eyes once more, playfully slapping Jessica's shoulder. She giggled, and I switched on the new TV. We flipped through channels until finding a chick flick, and then settled down cozily, ready for a good cry. Halfway through the movie, Edward waltzed back in to the room. Jessica sighed again, even though Edward was completely dressed now, in a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and gray hoodie.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine, thanks Edward." I assured him, as he stared concernedly at my bump.

"Need anything?"

"No thanks, honey." I told him. Jessica was pretending to watch the movie, while really watching Edward and I.

"Well, I have to run out just for a little to meet Jasper and Emmett." He told me. I knew he was going hunting, almost sure of it. He hadn't gone for almost a month now. "Will you be alright here?"

"Of course I will!" I told him, smiling.

"Well you seem to have a track record for trouble, if I may remind you, Mrs. Cullen."

Jessica was now not even pretending to watch the movie, I'm sure Edward and I were much more exciting to her.

"I'll be fine." I reassured Edward. He nodded, and leaned down for a quick goodbye kiss. It was sweet, but rushed, as I knew his throat burned. He turned and left, locking the door behind him. Jessica breathed in, obviously smelling his inexplicably appealing aroma.

"Wowee…what cologne does he use?" she asked curiously. "I want to recommend it to Mike…"

"I honestly have no idea!" I told her honestly, knowing he didn't use any at all. We giggled together, and settled down again to finish our movie.

"It's called Vampire…" I muttered to myself, so that Jessica couldn't hear.

EDWARD POV

I did it to torture Jessica. I already knew where my clothes were, under the bed in our room, but I just had to see the look on her face. I sauntered out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist, and made my way to where Bella and her were sitting. I heard her thoughts immediately, and chuckled.

'_Holy Sh*t! He's ripped! So gorgeous! Look at that man! Jesus Christ! He could be a freakin Calvin Klein model for god's sake! Why did he marry Bella? What's so special about _her_?'_ that made me angry, how could she not see the way Bella's brown eyes shone, or how her soft hair framed her face in such a way that made her look so innocent. How could one not see her beauty? _'Lucky girl…' _Jessica went on in her head,_ 'wish he was mine…Jesus if he was…' _

I chuckled again to myself, and asked Bella my questions. Her smile was amused, as she stared at me, dazzled as she had once put it. She didn't know I was just as dazzled by her. I left to get dressed, pulling on the first clothes I saw, and tried to hurry as I said my hasty goodbye to Bella. My throat was killing me, a burning fire, and just as I was reluctant to leave Bella, I was eager to see my brothers, and hunt. I wouldn't be gone too long.

BELLA POV

The credits rolled onto the screen, along with a mushy sort of love song, and Jessica sighed, obsessing over how cute and romantic the male lead had been. I wasn't too impressed, Edward had said deeper things, and he was far more good looking. I turned to see Jessica staring at me, biting her bottom lip in an expecting sort of way.

"…What?" I asked her, oblivious.

"Hmmm…" she smiled.

"Jess, don't keep me waiting, spit it out already!" I rolled my eyes, pulling a strand of her curly hair.

"…Tell me everything that happened since you left!" she half screamed at me, her eyes bulging slightly, like a cricket. Well that was going to be challenging…everything? I didn't think I could sum it up for her, it was too complicated.

"Well…we went swimming with dolphins, mountain climbing, exploring, ate lunch in the jungle…" I started, getting ready for an hour long discussion.

"Cut the crap, Bella. I already know all that! You know what I want to hear…" she smiled mischievously. I figured, what the heck, she probably already had a good guess, seen as I was pregnant…

"Well let's just say there was around 12 times this could have happened…" I said pointing at my stomach, "and only once did he not use protection." My cheeks burned red as the expected rush of blood followed my words, and I shut my mouth. The protection thing was a total lie, but I wasn't launching myself into a conversation that threatened Edward's humanity, I thought to myself, giggling. I was saying no more. I watched Jessica's jaw drop, and come to her senses all in one second.

"12 times? ! Dude I hate you!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Jesus! Mike is a firkin freeze! Only once in about like 8 months, and I wouldn't even say it counted!" she ranted, huffing and puffing, she looked sincerely angry. I didn't even want to know what she meant by that.

"Other than that, he made me eggs, lots of eggs, and we just basically relaxed." I told her honestly, avoiding dangerous territory. Just then, my phone rang, interrupting us annoyingly. The caller display read 'Edward', and I answered frantically. Why was he calling me? He was supposed to be hunting…

"Hello? Edward?"

"_Hey, Bella."_

"What's wrong?" I asked him, I had picked up on the tone of his voice, worried.

"_Nothing is exactly wrong…just a little urgent. I need you to be here, can you leave Jessica for today?"_ he asked me.

"Of course, I'll be right over?" I questioned I would be able to get there very quickly…

"_Thanks Bella, means a lot."_ He told me.

"No problemo." I said casually.

"_And Bella?"_ he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"_I love you."_ I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Love you too, babe." I told him sincerely, hanging up quickly. I turned again to see Jessica, making her puppy dog face.

"AWW!" she sighed. "The most Mike ever says is "See ya later, alligator!" she said sadly.

"Umm…Jess? I have to go…It's kind of urgent." I told her, standing up to get dressed quickly. What could Edward have needed?

"Okay…? Do you need my help or anything?"

"No it's fine Jess...I think."

"Well do you need a ride?" she asked. I was eternally grateful. It was Jessica's mini cooper, or my attention grabbing new Mercedes Guardian…

"Sure, thanks Jess."

"Don't mention it." She said, grabbing her jacket, and following me out the door. We loaded ourselves into her car, and she started driving towards the Cullen's. She had only been there once, but the driveway was almost impossible to miss, since the lights from the wedding were still up.

"Well, if you need anything, I'm always here." She said kindly, smiling.

"Thanks Jess. I'm sorry I had to leave all of a sudden." Feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We have our whole life in front of us to see each other. Call me soon."

"Will do, Jess." I told her, promising myself I would. I jumped out of the car and stood at the car door, saying my thanks one more time, and made my way towards the front door.

Edward opened it for me, hearing Jessica's car idling in the driveway.

"Hello, lovely." He said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, as usual.

"Edward…what's happening?" I asked concernedly.

His eyebrows pulled together, and he pulled me upstairs without saying a word. He brought me into Carlisle study.

What could it possibly be? Why are they in Carlisle's study? READ ON! Review pls?


	7. Chapter 6 Emmett and Ethan

-EMMETT AND ETHAN-

**WOW so what's going to happen next???? I wonder….LOL! Read on, and enjoy! Once again, I do not own Twilight**!

BELLA POV

An astonishing sight met my eyes, nothing I could have been prepared for. I saw on the desk, a small boy, probably not even 5 years old. His innocent body was beat up, bruised and cut, his chest heaved ragged breaths in and out. His face was almost purple with cold, and his ribs were jutting out against his thin shirt. A rush of emotion flooded my whole body, poor baby. My hand fell instinctively to my own baby; Edward wrapped his arms around me also, keeping me from moving forward. The boy was dressed in a rusty red colored shirt, and ripped jeans. His feet were bare and cold looking. What had happened to this poor kid? I took in the rest of the scene, Esme was seated in the corner, looking terrified and shocked, her face in her hands. Carlisle was leaning over top of the child, checking his injuries. Rose was looking at the child with such an expression I had never thought possible on her face. It was tender, gentle and concerned. Alice and Jasper were still out, buying necessities. The last person I noticed was Emmett. His hand was curled around the smaller one of the boy's, and he was kneeling beside him, his face twisted into an agonizing mask of pain.

"…Carlisle…" he stuttered, in a husky voice, rough with emotion.

"Emmett, go into the kitchen, and get this kid some water. He needs sustenance. He needs something inside him, right now." Said Carlisle frantically, in a business like manner. Emmett shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, Carlisle." Said Emmett. I understood that Emmett wasn't going to leave, but this child needed help, and I could do it. I squirmed out of Edward's icy cool grasp, and raced down the stairs. I grabbed everything edible in sight. Juice, apples, bananas, dry cereal, sliced ham, bread slices, and a humongous glass of cold water. Edward helped me carry it all upstairs, and forced the glass of water into Carlisle's hand. Carlisle nodded in thanks, and gently spread open the child's blue lips. He poured the cool liquid down his throat. He gulped greedily, obviously parched. Next he devoured the ham, and cereal, slowly and painfully chewing his way through it all. He finished off the juice, and fell back against the desk, asleep, and breathing deeply. Esme sighed, and ushered Edward and I out of the room, leaving Carlisle, Rose and Emmett with the kid. She went to her room, to rest, she told us. Edward pulled me by the waist up to his room and sat us down on his couch. Finally, I could find out what happened.

"Tell me, Edward. I want to know." I looked into his eyes.

"Of course, Bella." He gazed just as deeply into mine. He told me how they had found the child, unconscious, and curled into a fetal position in a small cavern while they had been hunting. He was almost dead, left by his alcoholic parents to survive on his own in the woods. Pain shot through my veins at the thought of him suffering, alone and scared. Edward said that Emmett had somehow connected with the kid, and brought him back here. He refused to leave his side, even for a moment. Emmett had found someone who was just as important to him as Rosalie. I remembered the way Emmett's face had looked as he turned to Carlisle for help. My question was, what were we going to do with him?  
"Edward? What's going to happen to the little boy after he's better?" I asked Edward, who's arms were wrapped around me on his bed now.

"We're not sure if he'll get better, darling. Even if he has food, he has severe injuries, internal bleeding."

"Does that mean you might have to change him?"

"I don't know, Bella. That's for Emmett to decide." I sighed. Poor baby, I thought once more.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"Yes, lovely Bella?"  
"That won't ever happen to our baby will it?" I asked, my voice wavering emotionally.

"No sweetheart, never in a million years would I let that happen." He assured me, and as usual, his words comforted me. We laid down, just relaxing, and he rubbed slow circles on my belly. It felt nice, and I drifted to sleep in his arms, to the sound of him humming my lullaby in my ear. There was something different about it this time though, as though he had added to it, and I realized it wasn't just my lullaby anymore. It was mine and the baby's. He sang it for us.

EDWARD POV

At around four in the morning, I reluctantly left Bella alone to get some rest. My family and I were all gathered around Rose and Emmett's bed, where the child had spent the night. He had most of his color back, his face was a healthy, flushed pink, and his breathing was even.

"Emmett…make your choice now. He looks healthy enough, but if you don't change him, there's little chance he'll make it past 7…his internal bleeding damaged his liver." Said Carlisle calmly.

"I don't know Carlisle...I can't do it."

"You can Em, I saw it." Chirped Alice. Emmett took a deep breath, and made his choice. He had to do it. He gently shook the child awake, and stroked his soft baby hair, now clean and light brown after a bath last night.

"Hey buddy, how you doing today?" he asked tenderly.

"Good." Said the child, slowly and quietly, shrugging. He wouldn't speak to anyone but Emmett.

"How do you feel?" asked Emmett.

"It hurts." Said the kid, his eyes tearing up.

'Do you want it to go away, little buddy?" The child just nodded, his little face in a pout, on the verge of tears.

"I can make it go away." Emmett whispered, leaning towards the child. The child looked at Emmett confusedly, not understanding. "But first it's going too hurt lots more," Emmett told the child, heartbroken "You have to promise you'll hang in there?" The child nodded once more, trusting Emmett, wrapping his little arms around his neck, and squeezing him.

"Promise." He said. Emmett laid the child down on the bed, and stroked his hair once more, before whispering,

"I'm sorry…" and pressed his lips to the child's throat. His eyes grew hungry, as he pierced the soft skin. He brushed his teeth and lips over the boy's neck, making a long and straight gash. Then he swept his tongue across the wound, sealing the venom inside. I looked away, as I realized this was exactly what I would have to do to Bella when the time came. I saw in Alice's head a vision of this little child, beautiful and pale, and relief flooded my veins. He would be alright, Emmett could stop before he killed him. But then there was the problem of the Volturi, if ever they found out about the child, they would be furious. Immortal children were forbidden, of course. But if we could train him to be careful, and make sure he wasn't a threat, we could pull it off.

"Emmett…stop now." Said Carlisle quietly from the corner. Emmett pulled himself away from the boy's limp body, and stared at Alice.

"He'll be okay?" he asked her, worriedly.

"Yes, he'll be fine." She assured him, smiling her brightest smile. Emmett smiled a small smile back at her, but turned again to the boy, with a grimace.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again, even though the child probably couldn't hear him.

"Em?" a voice called. Rosalie had spoken for the first time. "He doesn't have a name." She looked painfully down at her feet. "He needs a name, it's only fair." She whispered.

Emmett looked at his wife, and walked slowly in her direction. He put his arms around her, and hugged her close. He knew that Rosalie's greatest desire was to have a child, and now that was possible.

"Rose, you can name him. He's all yours. I don't think he had one when he was human either, I asked him and he said he didn't know." Said Emmett, stroking Rose's hair. Rosalie looked up at him, and smiled.

"Okay, his name is Ethan Emmett Cullen." She said slowly. "He looks like an Ethan, I think."

"Ethan it is!" yelled Emmett, happily. The boy, now Ethan, stirred on the bed. His little face was twisted with pain, he arched his back, breathing heavily. "It's happening…" whispered Emmett, immediately by Ethan's side. There was silence as we all watched, and then it was broken by a piercing scream. Ethan was writhing, his eyes closed and his mouth open, the high pitched wail echoed off the walls. I panicked. This would wake up Bella, and I didn't want her to hear this. Not yet, not until she had too. I shot Emmett an encouraging smile, and ran out of the room, and down the hall, into my bedroom.

Bella was stirring, her knees cradled to her chest. She looked like an angel with her long, silky brown hair fanning out against the pillow, and her slender form. My heart lurched as I saw her bump, as usual. I loved her so much, more than my own life, and now this baby as well, they were everything to me. I crawled into bed beside Bella, and hugged her to me. She sighed, sleepily recognizing my presence, and snuggled closer, hugging my chest. I gently placed my hand over the one ear that was exposed, muffling the sound of Ethan's painful screams.

AAWE! Emmett and Ethan  Anyways, Read on to find out what happens next! Much more to come, Reviews needed!


	8. Chapter 7 Unexpected Visitor

-UNEXPECTED VISITOR-

I do NOT own Twilight, as much as I wish I did. Jacob visits Edward and Bella! I have to say I'm a total TEAM EDWARD so I tried to make Jacob a little jealous ;)

BELLA POV

An unusually loud noise pierced my consciousness, and I opened my eyes sleepily. The morning light was dim and cloudy, rain pattered down on the roof of Edward's house. I sighed, remembering Isle Esme. Edward's hands were on my waist, steadying me as I sat up too fast, and he chuckled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He dragged me backwards, and hugged me close to him. I smiled, and turned around to kiss him. My arms were around his neck, and he ran his hands through my hair, and held them on my waist. His tongue skimmed along my bottom lip, and I shivered, pulling myself even closer to him. We were totally absorbed in the kiss, and fell over on the bed. Edward broke away, laughing. "Sorry, love" he said sheepishly. I giggled, and sat myself up again, this time slowly. It was then that I remembered what had woken me up. A high-pitched scream echoed across the walls, and Edward flinched, as if in pain.

"What's that?" I asked him, snuggling closer. He sighed, and looked down at me.

"You really want to know?" he asked me. I nodded, and he picked me up, and set me down on the ground. "Alright…come with me." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist. He brought me down the hallway; all the while the screams were getting louder. I had an idea what it was, but I preferred not to think about it. Edward turned at a doorway, and led me inside Emmett and Rosalie's room. The little boy from yesterday was on the bed, and I sighed. He was okay! But then I noticed his facial expression, a mask of undisguised pain, and the way his back rose off the sheets, how his eyes were shut tight. He opened his mouth and screamed loudly, his fists clenching. This had been the sound I had heard. Oh poor baby!

"Edward!" I almost yelled, clutching his shirt. I didn't understand. Everyone in the room was somber, they looked down at their feet. Emmett was beside the boy, and he held his small hand tightly, his eyebrows pulled painfully together. It dawned on me then, he was being changed. And I could see it happening, his face was growing the slightest bit paler, I gasped. "It's…happening, isn't it?" I asked Edward quietly. He nodded, looking down at me, his eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend. He stroked my hair, as I stared at the boy, I wanted to help him, relieve him of his pain, but I could do nothing. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and Edward whisked me out of the room, and down the stairs, swinging me up into his arms. He sat me on the couch in the living room, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh...It's alright Bella. Love, don't cry." He rocked me back and forth, but the wave of emotion had already passed, and I giggled, leaning into him. What a worrisome vampire.

"It's okay, Edward." I told him "I'm fine." He kissed the top of my head, and looked at me with the same confusing emotion as before. I gasped as I realized it was pure and undisguised pain. What was the matter? "Edward? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head, looking away from me. "Edward Cullen, you tell me right now what's bothering you." I ordered. He looked up at me.

"That, Bella, is exactly what you will look like when I change you." He said slowly. I stroked his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"Oh Edward…It's really what I want you know…" I told him, looking into his eyes. "And you know it's necessary now that we have this baby on the way. I don't want you and our child to live on forever without me, I want to be there too. I want to see things, I want to learn new things, but most of all, I want to be with you, forever. And you know that." I finished. He took a deep breath.

"I know sweetheart, I just…can't even imagine what it will be like…seeing you like that, in that much pain." He stuttered, struggling for words.

"Edward, I know you can do it. For me." I pleaded, and he smiled a small smile.

"I know I can too Bella, and I promise I will." He said, kissing my forehead. I sighed, and snuggled farther in to him.

"Can we go home, Edward?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course we can, lovely." He answered, and joy filled my heart as I thought of our new house, waiting for us. He left me on the couch for a split second as he ran upstairs to tell Carlisle where he would be, then his arms were around me once more, and he carried me out to the car. I buckled up my seatbelt as he pulled out of the driveway, and leaned my head back against the seat. I was suddenly exhausted, and almost fell asleep as Edward drove smoothly down the streets that led to our apartment. I was at the very edge of unconsciousness, when he shook me awake.

"We're home, Love." He said, and I nodded sleepily. I tried to get up, but fell back against the seat again. I sighed, and felt his big arms pick me up. I rested my head against his shoulder, and he carried me towards the door. Just then, I heard a familiar husky voice, coming from behind me.

"Hey! Bella!" called Jacob from the seat of his rabbit, parked sloppily on the side of the road.

"Jake?" I called back weakly, my voice muffled in Edward's chest. Edward, who had stopped, turned around.

"Hello Jacob." Said Edward politely. I hadn't seen Jacob since the wedding, and his drawer had been mostly closed, and now, it rattled painfully once more.

"Hey…" said Jacob awkwardly, waving at us. He hopped out of his car, and made his way towards us. Edward opened the door of our apartment building, and walked inside. Jacob followed in his wake. "Is something wrong with Bella?" he asked.

"No Jake…just tired." I told him, almost falling asleep again on Edward's chest. My vision blurred, and I saw Jacob's huge russet form follow us into the elevator. What could he possibly be doing? Edward had obviously decided to let him inside, so he couldn't have hostile intentions…could he?

"Than why are you carrying her?" asked Jacob, obviously to Edward. Edward sighed.

"Because she could barely walk." He answered curtly, and Jacob just nodded. We got off the elevator, and Edward carried me down the hallway, and into our house. Jacob hesitated in the entrance, but eventually decided to come in.

"Why…are you here Jake?" I asked, even more exhausted now than before. This pregnancy thing was no easy deal.

"Just missing you, came to see how you're doing…" He told me. I looked up at Edward, and he nodded at me, signaling this was the truth.

"I'm…good." I told him. "You?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. Edward set me down on one of our huge couches, and disentangled himself from me. I was feeling feverish, and had been enjoying the feeling of his cool arms. I groaned.

"Edward…?" I said, searching for him with my arms outstretched.

"Yes, Love? I'm just taking off my shoes." He called back.

"Can you…come back? That felt nice." I told him, and his arms were around me again, sitting me up so that I was seated in his lap.

"Thanks…" I said sleepily, leaning back. I heard Jacob gasp, and knew immediately why. I sighed, I had known he would find out soon enough.

"B-Bella…" he stuttered, looking at my enlarged stomach. I smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah I know, Jake, It's a bit of a shock. But considering you haven't seen me for almost 4 months…" I said. What I could see of Jacob's face through my almost closed eyelids turned purple, and he shook violently. "Jake…calm down. It's alright." I assured him, knowing him, he was probably thinking that our baby was some sort of mutant, eating me from the inside, and slowly killing me. I chuckled to myself.

"How…umm…far?" he asked awkwardly.

"4 months now." I told him, sighing again. Edward was now slowly stroking my hair, and his cold fingers felt so good, I could quite possibly fall asleep this second. I hugged him closer. "Jake…I'm sorry, but I'm…really tired." I yawned. "I'm gonna…fall asleep…" I said, my head lolling to the side, resting on Edward's chest.

"That's okay, Bells, I understand." He said softly. "Can I stay until you wake up?" he asked me innocently. I just nodded, and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Good? Horrible? REVIEWS! I NEED THEM! Read on!**


	9. Chapter 8 Those poor, poor chickens

-THOSE POOR, POOR CHICKENS-

I do NOT own Twilight. Lucy is modeled after my very, very, very good friend, Nicole McBratney, and she is my own character. (Nicole is awesome and would NEVER shoot Jake a black glare, but it's necessary to the story.) LOL so ENJOY! And by the way, Nicole helped a lot with writing this story, so it's not all me.

EDWARD POV

"Can I stay until you wake up?" Said Jacob. His thoughts were all jumbled up, but none were hostile. Mostly just worry, fear, and a tiny hint of jealousy. I was pretty sure it would be alright to have him here while Bella slept. Bella nodded in answer to his question, and I felt her fall asleep. Her breathing became slow and even, and she sighed happily. I traced patterns on her stomach for a while, both Jacob and myself were silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"So what…happened? Is she alright?" asked Jacob, finally breaking the spell with his voice.

"Well...I think you know what happened…" I said, awkwardly, and Jacob turned red. "And Bella is fine, she's just exhausted, moody, and pregnant." I told him. He nodded slowly, and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately. His hesitation was no use against me though, and I explored his mind freely.

'_I wonder if the baby…will be…normal. Maybe…some sort of mutant thing...?' _He thought, and I smiled. "The baby will be fine. Half human-Half vampire, yes. But not a mutant. We don't know what the exact chemical division will be, but the baby will grow like any other human child, and then stop at around the age of 20. After that…well you know. Live forever." I informed him, and he stared at me.

"Damn…I forgot about your powers or whatever." He said awkwardly. I smiled, and couldn't help hoping a better future was on the horizon, for me and Jacob. Maybe we could be friends…or at least a little friendlier than we had been before. He looked at Bella, asleep in my arms, and sighed, that small bit of jealousy washed through his mind. I didn't feel sorry for him exactly, but I wasn't about to give up the angel in my arms. Her warmth radiated through me, and it felt nice, being warm for once instead of cold.

BELLA POV

I woke up, and stretched in Edward's arms. He smiled, and stopped twirling the tip of his finger around in circles on my belly.  
"Don't stop, that felt good…" I told him, smiling. He laughed, and sat me up.

"Well…I know in about 3 seconds you're going to figure out you're hungry, and have to get up, so I stopped ahead of time." He told me, grinning. As if on queue, my stomach grumbled obnoxiously, and I smiled.

"You always know." I told Edward. He smiled his crooked smile at me, and hurried off into the kitchen. I heard a small chuckle coming from the corner of the room, and remembered Jacob. I stumbled up, and walked in his direction, wanting to give my best friend a hug. He got up also, and caught me as I was about to fall.

"Careful, Bells!" he said, laughing. I wrapped my arms around his huge torso, and squeezed. He squeezed gently back, carefully avoiding crushing my stomach.

"Hey Jake…" I mumbled into his sweltering hot chest. "Jesus, you're boiling! I'm going to have to call Edward in here to cool me down…whew!" I said, and he smiled awkwardly.

My stomach gurgled once more, and I released Jacob. I shuffled into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table, Jacob followed and sat down opposite me. Edward leaned against the counter.

"What would you like, sweetheart?" he asked me, and I giggled.

"Guess…" I said.

"Eggs?" he asked me, smiling coyly. I chuckled again, and nodded. "Eggs it is then!" he said playfully. "I'm seriously starting to worry now, Bella. If you don't stop eating all the eggs, there will be none left for other people! You've nearly worked those poor chickens to the bone!" He said, and Jacob stared at us curiously. I decided to answer his unvoiced plea for information.

"Edward is referring to the massive and impossible amount of eggs I have eaten in the last 4 months." I said, sniffing appreciatively as Edward began to make my scrambled eggs. I stared at Jacob while he wasn't looking, he looked better than the last time I had seen him, like he wasn't carrying as much weight on his shoulders. He looked free and light, young. At the wedding, he had seemed sad, depressed even, like he was taking on too much, but he had looked older. It was good to see him healing; he looked more like my Jacob. "It's good to see you, Jake." I told him, smiling brightly. He looked up at me warmly, and smiled as well.

"Good too see you too Bells." He said. I noticed he looked like he was holding something back…hesitating.

"Spit it out, Jake, please, I can't bear the tension." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"Well…I met someone." He said lamely, looking at me. I beamed, happy for him, he was finally taking interest in someone other than…me.

"That's great Jake! Who?" I asked. He looked down at his feet.

"Her name is Lucy, she works at Newton's store…" he said. I smiled, happy for him, but for some reason, he didn't seem as enthusiastic.

"Tell me more about her, what's she like?" I asked him, curious.

"She is funny, beautiful, sporty, and the nicest girl around. We met down at first beach 2 weeks ago, and just sort of…" He said, trailing off softly. So he had imprinted. Amazing, I never thought it would happen, but he had. And I was extremely happy for him. Edward set my eggs down in front of me, and their appetizing smell wafted up to meet my nose.

"Thanks, Love." I said, smiling at him. He rubbed my back as I ate, and Jake filled us in on his new romance.

EDWARD POV

So Jacob had imprinted! Hooray. But I was confused, what was that hint of jealousy I had detected earlier? I saw the image of the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty in his mind, accompanied with intense love, this must be Lucy. But then I saw him look at Bella, with longing in his eyes. Confusion, confusion, confusion. He looked sadly down at his feet, what was with him? His mind was full of questions he wanted to ask, things he wanted to say, or do, and then I saw it. Lucy, the girl from first beach, encircled in the arms of another man, not Jacob. Lucy, shooting Jacob a black glare, and stalking out the door. He had imprinted on this young girl, but she wasn't ready. She had someone else. The jealousy Jacob felt was not so much directed at Bella, but towards us. He was jealous of what we have together. I sighed, I never thought I would think this, but…Poor Dog. He wanted her so badly, the need was inexplicable, the imprint of a wolf was unwavering, non-reversible. But she didn't want him. I hesitated, and then, knowing he would know what I was talking about, I spoke.

"She'll come around, Jacob." I assured him. He looked up at me, into my eyes for the first time, and smiled.

"I know…it's just hard. But…thank you." He said, a strange look of gratitude penciled onto his rough features. Bella looked at us curiously.

"What's going on here?" she asked contentedly, she was fed and rested, but I sensed her sleepy aura, and guessed she would be having another nap in a short time. I stroked her hair, and she sighed happily.

"The thing is…Lucy doesn't like me back." Said Jacob painfully, looking at Bella and I.

"Aaw Jake, it's alright! I know she'll change her mind, she'd have to be crazy to turn you down." She comforted him, finishing with a yawn, leaning back into me. "Edward…I'm tired again." She told me.

"I know, sweetheart, we'll get you too bed soon, it's getting dark anyways." I said, getting up to wash the dishes. She leaned back against the chair, and I glanced at her swollen stomach, we needed to make a doctor's appointment fairly soon, she needed a check up, and maybe an ultrasound. "Bella, love, I was thinking that we should go see a doctor soon, maybe have you looked at, make sure everything's okay. Carlisle could do it, but he doesn't major in pregnancies." I suggested, as I started scrubbing her plate.

"Okay Edward, whatever you say goes." She yawned again. Jacob chuckled at her, shaking his head.

"I don't remember you being this tired the last time I saw you, Bella." He said jokingly..

"Yeah well…You try being pregnant. It's not that easy." She said, smiling.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Said Jacob. She giggled, and yawned once more.

"Edward can we go to sleep now?" she asked me. I turned the tap off, and was at her side.

"Of course, can you walk, or do you want me to-" I asked her, but I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

"Carry me please." She yawned into the chair. I picked her up like a baby, and she snuggled into my chest. "Thanks…" she said.

"I think I have to go…my dad will get worried." Said Jacob, fiddling with his cropped hair.

"Okay, Jake, you go. I'm not that interesting when I sleep…" she said.

"I disagree…" I said, smiling.

"Yeah well that's only cause I talk…and doesn't watching me sleep every night ever get boring?" she asked me.

'Never!" I said, and she giggled. Jacob walked over, and gave her an awkward hug, as she was still in my arms, and then he walked out the door silently, waving goodbye.

"Bye Jake…" said Bella quietly. By the time I reached our room, she was already asleep, and I set her down gently on the bed, under the covers, and tucked my arm around her.

"Goodnight, angel." I whispered in her ear, and she smiled in her dreams.

**Please please pretty please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9 Whats wrong with my jeans?

-WHAT'S WRONG WITH _MY_ JEANS?-

***The lovely Stephenie Meyer is the owner of all these characters :-) **

**Review Please? Much Appreciated! ***

BELLA POV

It had been two days since the day Jacob had come over, and I was now seated on one of the comfortable couches in the Cullen's house, along with Alice and Esme. Everyone was here, waiting for the boy, Ethan, as he was now named, to wake up to his new life. Edward had gone on a quick hunt with Jasper and Carlisle, and Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs, with Ethan.

"Bella…?" asked Alice, suspiciously, smiling one of those 'Alice' smiles.

"Yes...?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"Can we go shopping soon?" she asked shrilly, her eyes bright. Esme chuckled.

"Oh Alice…I really don't feel up to that…" I told her honestly.

"Oh come on Bella! It'll be fun! I promise it won't be too grueling!" she said, laughing. I rolled my eyes again, shopping did definitely not sound like fun. Esme butted in, smiling at both of us.

"Alice, maybe we should wait until Bella has the baby, and then you can take her shopping all you want." She said. I gave her a grateful look, but then turned to see Alice looking seriously disappointed.

"Oh alright Ali, maybe next week?" I consented, and Esme sighed.

"I tried…" she said as she left the room. Alice danced around the room, singing at the top of her lungs. I laughed heartily at my best friend who was also my sister.

"Just think, Bella! We can go shopping for the baby!" she told me excitedly. As much as I hated shopping, I had to admit I liked that idea. Alice's excited babbling was interrupted by the sound of Emmett's crashing footsteps coming down the stairs. He had something on his shoulders, and I realized with a shock that it was the boy, Ethan. Emmett sang an old song, and Ethan giggled as Emmett pranced down the stairs. Rosalie followed them, her face showed nothing but happiness. I smiled, and rubbed my belly contentedly, watching them.

"We're taking this little guy hunting!" called Emmett in a singsong voice, so that the whole house could hear. I looked hard at the child. He was very pale, and his big eyes glowed red against his skin. His hair was a soft auburn brown, and it looked delectably shiny and smooth. He was beautiful, and adorable, but a vicious killer. A jolt of fear shot through me as I realized I was human. He was a newborn vampire, and he would think of nothing else but satisfying the burn in his throat. Alice seemed to realize this fact at the same moment, and threw herself in front of me. But Emmett whisked the child out the door so fast that he couldn't have possibly caught my scent. I sighed as I heard his giggling, fading off into the distance as the new father and son ran quickly into the woods.

'So…Bella?" Alice asked, suspiciously again.

"What now?" I asked her, praying it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Well why wait to go shopping? Can we go now?" she asked me energetically, and I sighed.

"Oh, alright. But can we wait for Edward to get home so that I can say goodbye?" I pleaded.

"Fine, he'll be here soon anyway." She consented, and I leaned back against the couch. I drifted off to sleep for about 15 minutes, before feeling Edward's cool embrace, his lips at my ear.

"Sorry about Alice…" he said guiltily. I yawned.

"It's okay." I said, my voice thick with sleep. "It'll be fun…I guess." I told him, trying to convince myself as well. He shook his head, and chuckled.

"Can I come? I want to help choose some outfits for the baby." He said, his expression pleading, looking at me through his eyelashes. He knew I couldn't resist.

"Of cour-" I began, but Alice cut me off.

"No way in hell are _you_ coming, Edward!" she said.

"But Ali! I'm the daddy!" he said, and my heart melted.

"I don't care who you are, I will **not** have men on my shopping excursions." She said firmly, and Edward sighed. I looked at him apologetically, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, be safe." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. He then knelt down, and kissed my belly. "And you, make sure aunty Alice doesn't tire mommy out too much. Love you." He said to it, and I chuckled. He smiled crookedly, kissed me quickly on the lips, and ushered us out the door. "Alice, you'd better keep my family safe!" he yelled, as Alice pulled me by the wrist to her car. She waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." She said, and pushed me into the passenger's side, gently of course, as Edward was watching. I waved at him as Alice pulled out of the driveway, and he waved back, shutting the door. "We are going to have so much fun, Bella!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Oh Bella, don't be like that." She said, and I laughed at her.

"Alice, promise you won't buy me anything too…not me?" I asked her, and she relented.

"Fine." I smiled brighter than before.

"See Alice? Now I'm excited." I told her.

We arrived at the Port Angeles Mall 20 minutes later, and I felt sick. Alice had been driving slightly too fast for my liking, and I threw up as soon as I left the warm interior of the Porsche. Alice gasped, and rubbed my back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Ali. It's just your driving, mixed with pregnancy…" I trailed off, and she nodded, helping me up.

"Are you sure you're all right? I brought water!" she said, forcing a bottle of cold water into my hands. I unscrewed the cap, and took a sip. To my surprise, I felt much better, and stood up straight, letting Alice lead me into the crowded mall. We passed store after store, but Alice marched right past all of them, looking for something in particular. We stopped in front of a very expensive looking shop, and Alice dragged me inside, despite my complaints. I was dreading the choices Alice would make, and my stomach sank as she started searching through the racks at expert speed, her trained eyes pulling pieces of clothing out at random, and stuffing them into my arms. I looked down; they weren't that bad, Alice had stuck to her promise. There was a pair of stylish ripped and faded jeans, I rolled my eyes at that one, what was wrong with _my_ jeans? Underneath the jeans was a pink top, short sleeved, and made out of very thin, stretchy fabric. And finally, underneath all the other shirts that resembled the first, a pair of grey sweats. I sighed in contentment. Alice pushed me into a changing room, and I tried everything on grudgingly, muttering to myself. The shirts looked nice, and the sweats were soft and comfortable, but the jeans remained just a tad too tight. They dug into my stomach, and made it hard to breath. I threw them on the floor in frustration, feeling a hormonal rush coming on. Tears burst out of my shining eyes, and poured down my cheeks, I growled in anger. I was too fat to fit the jeans. That had never, ever happened to me before. Alice heard me, and slipped silently into the small room.

"Bella! What's wrong?" she asked. More tears fell, and I couldn't stop them, I didn't even know why this was happening. Why was I so frustrated over a pair of jeans that wouldn't fit? I was pregnant for god's sake! But they kept coming, uncontrollable.

"I'm t-too f-fat." I said, leaning into my best friend, wishing desperately that Edward was here. She rubbed soothing circles on my back, and I started to calm down.

"Shh…Bella It's okay! You're not fat at all! You're pregnant!" she said softly.

"I know…" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Calm down now, that's it. I think someone is feeling a little hormonal." She said, smiling, and I just nodded.

"Well in that case, let's get some Ice Cream!" she said. My mouth watered at the thought. I nodded once more. Alice grinned, and pulled me out of the room. I felt my cheeks get red as people stared at us. My belly and my red eyes seemed to be the main source of attraction. I cursed them silently under my breath, and Alice chuckled. "Serves them right, Bella!" she said, agreeing. Alice paid for the shirts and sweats, and then dragged me back out of the store. I gave it a black glare as we walked away, and felt better.

Alice bought me a large chocolate ice cream, and I now licked it happily as we strolled through the department store, looking for baby clothes. I eyed the small, pink, frilly dresses, thinking that if I had a girl, they would be adorable. I examined the cute, baby blue overalls, and thought about how they would look on a tiny Edward. See, that was the problem, I had no idea what gender the baby was. I guessed that Alice however, did. I didn't want to know, and told her that. She nodded, obeying reluctantly. I finished my ice cream, and spotted a little yellow one-sie, simple and plain. It looked soft and warm, and came with a little tuque.

"Oh Alice! Look! It's darling!" I cooed, and showed my sister. Alice agreed, and I hooked the hanger of the one-sie onto my arm. I was definitely buying this. Alice and I bought a couple packs of plain colored shirts, and footed pajamas, and were about to pay and leave when I saw it. I gasped, and ran over to the rack. It was white, tiny, and on the front, it read, "I love Daddy."

"Oh Bella! Edward will love this!" Alice squealed as she came up behind me. I smiled brightly, stroking the soft fabric of the outfit. Edward was going to be such a good dad. I just knew he would be. I sighed happily, and loaded the little outfit into my shopping basket.


	11. Chapter 10 Pajamas

-PYJAMAS-

**Hey everyone. In this chapter, Edward gets a little frisky! Nothing graphic at all. Three visitors turn up at E and B's apartment, and we find out how much Edward likes the baby clothes. Enjoy! TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE ******

This had actually turned out to be fun, I thought as Alice and I drove back to Forks.

We pulled up infront of my new apartment, and I hugged Alice goodbye.

"Edward's waiting inside." She said, and I smiled, I couldn't wait to show him the baby things. I thanked Alice, and hurried to the door. I rode up the elevator, and Edward was waiting at the door for me. He smiled crookedly, and opened his arms for me to come in for a hug. I ran as fast I could with all my bags, stumbling and tripping the whole time, and sighed as his strong arms wrapped around me, steadying my swaying body.

"Edward." I said simply, resting my head on his chest as he pulled us inside, and to the living room.

"Hello Bella, darling." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Missed you." I told him, kissing his chest softly. He chuckled, and rocked us side to side.

"I missed you too, Love. How was the shopping?" he asked. I giggled.

"Eventful." I said, dropping the bags.

"Aren't you going to show me the things you bought?" he asked, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Well…I was thinking maybe later…" I stretched up on my toes, kissing the corner of his lips, and pulling his hand lightly. I went in the direction of our bedroom, smiling. Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, as tempting as that offer is…" he started, rubbing my back, "We have visitors." He finished. I looked up in shock, and saw Jessica, Angela, and Mike, all sitting on our couch. I had been so absorbed in Edward, that I hadn't noticed them staring. I blushed furiously, and hid behind Edward. Jessica and Angela giggled, and Mike just smiled awkwardly. I cleared my throat, and worked up the nerve to say something.

"Hi guys…" I said quietly, still red. Jessica and Ange bounced over, and hugged me lightly.

"Hey Bella! Long time, no see!" squealed Angela, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. I hugged them back, forgetting my embarrassment.

"Hey Ange! How's Ben?" I asked, curious. She smiled.

"Oh wonderful, we're so happy." She said, sighing.

"That's great!" I told her, chuckling.

"I see you and Edward, are…" she giggled, looking down at my growing bump, and clearing her throat, "Happy as can be." She said. I chuckled, nodding. Jess stared at Edward, without a doubt remembering him without his shirt on. I rolled my eyes.

"Jess! Come back to earth." She shook her head, looking embarrased.

"Oh..uh, hey!" she said, and it was now her turn to blush. I giggled, then turned to Mike, still seated on the couch.

"Hey Mike, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, I got accepted to NYU." He said, looking proud of himself.

"That's awesome, Mike. Good for you." I congratulated him. Edward pulled us over to the couch opposite the others, and sat us down.

"Bella sweetheart can I _please_ see what you bought?" he asked sweetly, dazzling me with those eyes. I was lost in them for a while before returning to reality, and grabbing the bags from the floor.

"Well I got a couple things for the baby, and some clothes for myself." I told everyone, awkwardly. "I also got some…pajamas." I said, talking about the very skimpy sets Alice had made me buy. Edward grinned widely, and was almost bouncing up and down in his seat when I said this, like a child on christmas. Jessica and Angela looked at us, mostly at Edward, and giggled, knowing what I was talking about, while Mike just figeted weirdly. I blushed. I pulled out all the little packages of baby pajamas, and socks and tuques, and Edward poured over them, examining each one with a soft smile. I saved the special 'Daddy' outfit for last, and when I pulled it out of the bag, and showed it to Edward, his reaction was priceless. He sighed happily, smiled crookedly, took it in his hands and stroked it, his eyes glazed. I smiled at him.

"Like it?" I asked. He looked up, and said nothing, instead, he attacked me. Now I was shocked, especially since _I_ was the one who threw myself on _him_. I was literally knocked backwards as his lips collided with mine, but I responded to my best, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing myself closer to him. I grabbed frantically at his tousled hair, clenching and unclenching my fists, as he ran his fingers down my back, while still kissing me passionately. I saw Mike get up stiffly from the corner of my eye, and leave the room, making me smile against Edward's cool lips. Angela wolf whistled and giggled, while Jessica just stared. I was running out of breath, and as much as I was enjoying the kiss, it was clear Edward had no intentions of stopping, audience or no audience. I pulled away, and Edward grinned sheepishly, leaning back against the couch and sighing, looking very sexy with his hair all mussed up.

"Sorry, Love."

"Don't be sorry Edward." I said, smiling.

"Well it was rude of me, we have guests." He stated, and I looked over at my friends.

"Good point." I giggled. Edward just grinned lazily, staring at my swollen lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry guys." I said, to Ange and Jess. They chuckled.

"It's okay Bella…" they said, smiling. Angela was now seated cross legged on the floor, sifting through the baby things. Jess joined her soon enough, and even I couldn't resist. Soon we were all seated in a circle, cooing and exclaiming at all the adorable, tiny outfits. Edward chuckled, and carried the other bags into our room. The second he dissapeared, Jess shot question after question at me.

"So what's this about your…pajamas." She asked. I smiled.

"Alice made me buy some pyjamas, and let me tell you they weren't exactly decent." I giggled.

"Well you could tell Edward was excited." Said Angela mischeviously.

"Could you?" I asked distractedly, holding up the pale yellow ensemble I had bought, and ripping off the tags.

"Oh trust us Bella, you could see it." Said Jess, giggling. I blushed, and Angela stood up.

"I have to go guys, my mom is expecting me home soon, I said I'd watch the twins." She said, and I sighed, missing her already.

"Do you have too?" I complained. She nodded apologetically. Jess stood up also.

"I'll go with you, Ange. I think Mike is getting a little overwhelmed by all the _real _romance floating around in here." She said.

"Maybe he'll take some with him." I suggested, and she looked hopeful.

"Maybe." She said, and I walked them to the door. Mike skipped up to Jess, eager to leave, I was guessing. Edward came up behind me as they were getting their jackets on, and placed his hands on my belly.

"Goodbye Jessica, Mike, Angela." He said politely, as usual, smiling at them all. Angela and Jess looked flustered, while Mike glared.

"Umm, bye!" said Jessica as she pulled Mike out the door. Angela waved, and followed the other two. I shut the door after them, and sighed, turning around, into Edward.

"Bella, I took a look at those pyjamas, and I was thinking…maybe we could burn some calories? " he asked, and it was cute. He had let his gentlemanly manner drop just a little, and seemed like any other lust crazed man. I had never seen him like this.

"Well Edward, that's coincidental, because I was just thinking the same thing." I said, giggling as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he marched us to our room. "We'll have to be very gentle." I said, looking down at my stomach. Edward set me down on the bed, and hovered above me, kissing my collarbone, and then down my side until he reached my bump. He kissed it gently.

"Don't worry, Love. This little baby is more important to me than even calorie burning. I'll be very careful." He said sweetly. I smiled, and kissed him softly. He responded enthusiastically, and I didn't have time to change into my "pyjamas."

**Fluff FLUFF FLUFF! Sorry for the shortness! Review?**


	12. Chapter 11 Tiny Tiny

EDWARD POV

The morning light crept its way through the large window on the other side of our room. It filled the air with a warm, welcoming, happy scent, making the few dust particles that floated around, visible.

I sighed, the end of another wonderful night, and the beginning of another busy day, filled with preparations. Today was the date of Bella's first ultrasound, and I had to admit, that made me excited. I looked to my left, at my wife sleeping soundly, tucked close to my chest, and smiled. Before I had met Bella, my life had been pointless, the life of a killer. And then, as I began to love her, I started to see things I hadn't before. I smelt things like sun, and realised it made me _happy. _I heard things like laughter and realised I liked the sound of it. I saw my world completely differently, all thanks to my angel. I shook her gently awake, and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Good morning, Edward." She sighed my name, and I melted.

"Good morning, darling Bella." I answered her, and she snuggled closer. "It's time to wake up now, and get ready for your appointment." I told her. She sat up abruptly, and quickly, her eyes wide open.

"Appointment?!" she asked, in a panicky tone. I rubbed her back soothingly, and she relaxed a little under my touch.

"It's only an ultrasound, Bella honey. It's necessary." I said softly. She grumbled.

"Fine…" she said, and got up to get dressed. I too, got up, and stretched my arms above my head, then running my hands through my hair. Bella picked out a slim fitting, soft shirt, and some casual sweats, then went to change. I quickly threw on jeans and a plain t-shirt, and headed out into the kitchen to make Bella something to eat.

She arrived in the kitchen a couple minutes later, clothed and fresh. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her cheeks rosy. She smiled, and pulled a hoodie of mine over her head. I laughed, it was the Dartmouth hoodie I had collected whilst spending some of my many university years there. It was soft and worn, and she had told me before that she liked it, but had never actually worn it. Now, she sat with the sleeves pushed up, looking extraordinarily stunning in the deep blue of the sweater, it really was her colour.

"It looks good on you, sweetheart." She blushed.

"It's so comfy…it's like being in a constant hug from you. It even _smells_ heavenly." She said sleepily, while I fried up some eggs on the stove top. I chuckled.

"Well you can keep it, I never wear it." She smiled mischeviously, and giggled.

"Well I had already planned on stealing it, permission or no permission. But since you said I could have it, that clears things up." She said. I smiled, and flipped the eggs onto a plate, before setting them down infront of her.

"Thanks, Edward." She said, sniffing appreciatively. I sat down opposite her, and a confused look settled itself on her beautiful face. She stood up, picking up her plate, and marched over to my side of the table, where she sat herself promptly in my lap. I chuckled, this suited me just fine. I wound my arms around her waist, and placed my hands tenderly on our baby, rubbing circles. She leaned into me, and sighed.

"That's much better, I think." She said, grinning. I nodded, placing my cheek on her hair as she ate.

When she was finished, I kept her in my arms, carrying her from room to room, gathering things we would need. When we were all ready to go, I grabbed my keys from the table, and carried her out the door. We drove to the Ultrasound and X-ray building in my volvo, and Bella gulped loudly as we pulled up and parked. I grasped her hand and rubbed little circles on the back of it with my thumb.

"It's okay Bella, don't be afraid."

"But Edward, what if something's wrong with the baby?!" she said, her bottom lip quivering, and one tear escaping her eye. I quickly kissed it off, and chuckled.

"Bella, honey. This child is half vampire. What could possibly go wrong?" I asked her, smiling softly. She choked back remaining tears and took a deep breath, then nodded.

"You're right. It'll be fine." She said, breathing deeply. I smiled, and opened her door for her, snaking one arm securely around her waist. She leaned into me, and I walked us toward the doors of the building. I was slightly nervous myself, what if the baby looked different from under the doctors monitor, because he was vampire, would that make a difference? Would the doctor notice? I shook off the thought, and pulled Bella into the calm, quiet waiting room. I sat us down, her on my lap, on one of those scratchy gray chairs all waiting rooms have. Bella looked around, and even she knew she was attracting attention. The other mothers and fathers were staring at us, some sympathetically, some scornfully, some in utter distaste, and it was even worse, because I could hear their thoughts.

"_Poor poor girl, her boyfriend probably didn't use protection on purpose." _Thought one, very pregnant woman, seated across from us. She looked at me, hatred in her eyes, and I growled slightly, angered by her accusation.

"_Disgusting, getting pregnant at that age. I hate to think that those two will be parents."_ Thought a latin looking lady, siting alone in the corner. Only one person in the whole room had nice things to say:

"_Oh poor dear, she looks absolutely terrified! Is that the father? Must be. Look at the way he touches her, gently. Look how his hands carress her stomach, how she leans into him lovingly. Oh how perfectly beautiful, how romantic! The perfect idea for a novel! Maybe I should go talk to them…yes I think I will."_ Thought a kind looking woman, her hands rubbing her belly absentmindedly. She was obviously a writer, she had a very poetic mind, and the way she thought reminded me of Esme. I could feel Bella shaking, and soothed her, rubbing her back, and kissing her head. The woman's heart gave a lurch, and she strolled over to us, and sat back down beside us.

"Hello dear." She said, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella looked up, and smiled weakly at her. I tightened my arms around her, reassuring her that this woman meant no harm. "You look frightened." Said the woman.

"I-I am." Stuttered Bella, leaning farther back into me.

"Oh don't be! It's an absolutely amazing experience!" she trilled, and Bella smiled a little wider. The woman spotted Bella's engagement ring, and thin golden wedding band, and smiled.

"Forgive me, but aren't you a little young?" asked the lady, smiling softly. Bella piped up, rolling her eyes.

"I'm 18, almost 19 actually." She said defiantly, and almost sensing the woman's next comment, said: "And NO this baby was NOT an accident."

"Oh I wasn't implying that dear! Don't get me wrong, I came over to talk to you because I found your situation looked interesting. I'm a novelist you see. Are you two married?" the woman said.

"Oh yes!" Bella said enthusiastically, dropping her defiant manner.

"We got married 4 months ago." I added in.

"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations!" the woman said, smiling at us.

"Thank you, we're quite happy." said Bella, reaching back to touch my face gently, I smiled.

"And now, you chose to have a baby?" she asked, genuinely curious. Bella nodded.

"4 months along now." I said, smiling down at my Bella. She sighed and placed her hands over top of mine on her belly.

"My goodness! How wonderful! I'm Lora Nimmen by the way." Said the woman, Lora. "It's hard to believe you two are still teenagers, it's not often you find real love amoung teens." She said, winking at us.

"ISABELLA CULLEN!" called the receptionist from her desk. Bella groaned. I stood up, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Good luck, dear!" called Lora.

"Thank you, I enjoyed talking to you very much." Said Bella as we walked away. The nurse led us into a small room, smiled, and closed the door on us. I lifted Bella up onto the table in the middle, lined with crinkly paper, and her breathing was getting faster again.

"Bella sweetheart, calm down. It'll be okay." I reassured her. She bit her lip, and calmed herself slightly. We waited for the doctor for around 5 minutes, before she entered the room. She was in her early 50's, hair slightly graying, her large, kind, blue eyes sparkled behind a set of glasses.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kim, and I'll be helping you out today." she said in an Australian accent, smiling. Bella smiled tentativly back, and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella." I told her, and she grinned warmly at Bella, sensing her fear.

"It's all right, Isabella, don't be frightened. You _do_ want to see your baby, don't you?" she asked her, and Bella nodded vigorously. "Okay then, let's get you set up." she said, moving around the room.

"Can Edward stay?" asked Bella quietly, and nodded.

"Of course he can." she assured Bella, and she relaxed. "Okay Isabella, I'll need you to lie down here for me please." Bella nodded again nervously, and laid down slowly on the raised cot. I pulled up a chair, and brought it to where Bella's head lay. I sat down and started to stroke her hair.

"It's all okay Bella sweetheart, just relax." I said, and she did, her body released it's tension, and she sank into the table, sighing. spread the funny looking jelly onto her slightly rounded stomach, and Bella giggled a little. Next, turned on the little monitor that looked like a small T.V, and started rubbing and prodding Bella's belly with the electronic X-ray camera thing.

"Okay, I'm trying to pull the baby into focus here, let's see..." said . Bella and I stared transfixed at the little screen, me still stroking her hair. It was nothing but black and flecks of white, moving around fluidly. "Aha!" said the Doctor, and a tiny white figure appeared on the screen. Bella gasped, and I froze, completely absorbed. "There's your baby, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." said .

"Wow." Bella breathed, as she stared at the figure. It was tiny, and what was obviously it's back was curved into a fetal position. indicated the different body parts of the baby, pointing on the screen with her finger, and Bella was now beaming.  
"Oh Edward! Look how beautiful she is." she sighed, and grasped my hand. I stroked her palm, and smiled at her.

"Gorgeous." I agreed, "Look at those tiny, tiny hands" I said, and Bella just smiled at me.

"I think you might mean 'he'!" exclaimed the doctor, noticing Bella's use of the feminine. "That little guy is a boy." said , and Bella looked confused for a minute, before beaming still brighter.

"Edward." she said simply, breathing the words. "Max." she breathed again, still quieter.

"That's Max alright, sweetheart" I said softly, looking at my son on the little screen, so small, innocent.

"Oh my goodness! What's this?!" exclaimed the doctor, and I immediately took in what she was referring to. The little camera had now panned away from Max, and was looking at, yes, that had to be what it was...another baby.

"Twins..." I whispered to myself, and Bella gasped.

"Mr. and , congratualtions, you have twins to look forward to." Bella smiled a small smile, a tear running down her cheek, but it was a happy tear, not sad, and I sighed.  
"Oh Edward, just think..." she said, sighing happily.

"This one looks like a little girl...I'm almost absolutely sure." said , examining the image on the screen.

"Luca." I said, staring at the screen in adoration.

"No...not Luca." said Bella, still transfixed. I was confused, what was she saying?

"Bella, love? What do you mean?"

"That's Renesmee. Her name is Renesmee."


	13. Chapter 12 Vampires Don't Cry

**Twins! :O who knew? Well okay, I did, and maybe Alice knew too :P **

**Well in this chapter, we see Bella and Edward really meet little Ethan for the first time,**

**and then we skip 2 months ahead! So that means Bella is 6 months pregnant.**

**Just some cute fluff. The two months later part was written by my friend Nicole McBratney, who has helped alot with this story. I added a couple sentences but it's mostly all her! Thanks for all the great reviews! Another chapter coming soon! **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Bella and I left the building half an hour later, Bella clutching screen shots of the twins tightly in her hands, and head leaning into my side as we walked back to the Volvo. Bella was humming her lullaby to herself, a soft smile on her face. We reached the car, and she turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck, and stretching up on her tip toes to reach my lips. I brought them down to her, and kissed her slowly, without any hurry. She however, had other ideas, and quite literally jumped on me in the middle of the parking lot. I myself was having trouble containing my joy, I was absolutely delighted that I was going to be a father, but a father of two little babies made it that much better. I was so excited to meet them.

"Edward, I love you." whispered Bella against my chest.

"Bella, I love you more." I whispered back.

"Never." she said, kissing my chest lightly. I smiled and chuckled, opening her door for her. She slid in, and we backed out onto the road.

"Where to now?" Bella asked, taking my hand.

"Well Rose and Emmett invited us over to meet Ethan, and just visit everyone. I thought it sounded nice." I told her, waiting for her reaction.

"Sounds amazing." she said, beaming. Then, she rubbed her belly, and looked down at it. "Hear that honeys? We're going to see Aunty Rosie, and Uncle Emm, and meet your new cousin Ethan! Isn't that wonderful? And Daddy says he'll stop for nice, warm coffee on the way, doesn't that sound yummy?" she cooed at it, and I chuckled.

"When did I say that?" I questioned playfully.

"You didn't! But It would be nice..." she hinted, and I smiled.

"Of course, Bella sweetheart." I agreed, and she grinned lazily. leaning back into the seat.

Half an hour later we arrived at my house, and I helped her out of the car. I wrapped my arm tenderly around her waist, and led her up to the front. I pushed open the door, and Alice met us.

"Bella! Your glowing!" she practically shrieked, and Bella ran into her arms.

"Ali! You'll never guess what I just found out! Actually...you probably already know!" said Bella excitedly, her cheeks rosy red with happiness. I smiled crookedly at my wife, and came up behind her, kissing her neck. She cradled mine with her hand, reaching up behind her, and sighed.

"Bella you'll have to show us all the pictures of the babies!" said Alice excitedly, pulling Bella by the hand into the living room, where the rest of the family sat. Jasper lazing on the couch, Esme and Carlisle playing a game of chess, and Emmett with Ethan seated on his lap, teaching him the finer points of the football game on the TV, Rosalie by his side. Bella saw them, and smiled warmly. Rosalie picked Ethan up from Emmett, placing him on her hip. She came over to us, and grinned brightly.

"Bella, Edward, this is Ethan." she said, bouncing him slightly. "Ethan say hello!" she cooed.

"Hello Bella, Hello Edward." said Ethan politely, hiding shyly behind Rosalie's hair. Bella giggled.

"Hello Ethan!" she said softly, and he waved at her. Ethan was quite self controlled, and preferred deer to human. He still sniffed appreciatively at Bella's scent, and I registered his thirsty thoughts. But he was controlled. He was quite mature as well, though quite attached to Rosalie and Emmett, being only 4 years old when he was changed, he still needed parental assurance. I smiled at him, and waved in a friendly way. He grinned, and waved sloppily back. He really was quite cute, and I couldn't wait till I had my own little babies to hold.

"BELLA! Show us the pictures! And tell everyone the news!" Alice chirped at Bella. I led Bella to a couch, and sat with her in my lap.

"Bella what's the news?" asked Esme softly, smiling at us.

"Well, Edward and I are having twins!" Bella said happily, leaning back into me, her cheeks still glowing. Rosalie squealed, Ethan still bouncing on her knee. Esme put her hands to her mouth, and gasped. Jasper and Carlisle smiled genuinely.

"Congratulations guys!" yelled Emmett, "Two more to add to the Cullen Clan!" he said playfully. Bella smiled at him.

"Thanks Em" she said.

"Thanks, man." I acknowledged my childish brother, grinning.

"Oh Bella! Oh Bella! That's fantastic!" said Rosalie, fluttering her hands around. Bella giggled.

"Thanks Rosie" she said. Esme's eyes were all glazed over, like she could have been crying if she was human.

"I'm so happy for you two." she said softly. Carlisle nodded beside her, grinning his brightest at me. He didn't say anything but I knew he was proud.

"Thank you Esme." said Bella quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek. I kissed it away quickly, and she smiled at me, her hands placed tenderly on her belly.

She pulled out the photos, and passed them around for everyone to see. The room was filled with sighs and gasps (mostly coming from Rosalie, Alice and Esme) and laughter as my brothers and I greeted eachother, I hadn't seen them for a while. We all got to know Ethan, who had taken quite a liking to Bella, and marveled at Bella's rounded stomach. Bella eventually got quite tired, and I decided to take her home to rest, despite Alice's complaints and Rosalie's sad pout. We hugged everyone goodbye, and loaded ourselves into the car. I drove in the direction of our house, with Bella yawning in the seat beside me.

"Edward? What time is it?" she asked me sleepily. I checked the digital clock on the dashboard of my car.

"4:00pm Sweetheart." I told her, and she laughed. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, only I feel like its midnight, I'm exhausted! Can I sleep when we get home?" she asked, squeezing my hand.

"Of course, Bella lovey." I assured her, and she smiled, yawning. I smiled back, and pulled into the parkade underneath our building. I picked Bella up out of her seat, and as I felt her pregnant belly press up against me, I sighed happily. My babies were inside there. They were growing, breathing. I brought Bella into our apartment, and gasped as I closed the door. I had just heard a sound that changed my world forever. Two tiny, fluttering heartbeats, singing in unison. Muffled as they were, they were there, persistent and strong. It was like my babies, Renesmee and Max, were trying to tell me something I should have already known. Everything was going to be okay. I lay Bella down, and covered her with the quilt. Her breathing was now even and smooth, and I climbed in next to her. I lay my head down, and drifted off into my thoughts, serenaded by the sounds of 3, steady heartbeats.

2 MONTHS LATER

BELLA POV

I grabbed my sweatpants off the bed and changed lazily into them, feeling the need to wear something a bit more comfortable. My back was aching and it felt swollen and sore, I walked slowly to the living room, dragging my feet. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, automatically flipping through all the channels, not finding anything I wanted to watch. Edward had left for an hour to grab some food for me and to rent a couple of movies for the lazy, rainy day ahead of us, and I was anxious for his return. I laid slowly down onto my back, careful not to jolt or make any sudden movements. I knew all this pain was a small price to pay considering the results, but because of it, I had hardly gotten any sleep for almost two weeks now. The pain settled down a bit while I relaxed, turning into a dull, soft ache. Trying to sneak in another hour of sleep before Edward came home, I closed my eyes. My mind filled with images of my two little babies in the arms of my Edward, his face smiling and proud...

I awoke to cold, iron arms wrapping around my torso as lightly as a feather. Edward had returned, and had snuck onto the couch to lay beside me. As soon as he knew I was awake he sighed.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered into my ear, I smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked."Very good actually, got some sleep and now in the arms of someone I love." I said leaning in to kiss his icy lips. It was a short little kiss but the passion was overwhelming."I love you," he whispered, his lips curving up into a gentle crooked smile. "And that's an understatement." He slowly put his hand on my bloated stomach, picking at my shirt. "May I?" he asked. I knew what he wanted and just nodded in return. He really didn't need to ask anymore, but he did anyways, always the gentleman. Ever since the day he had heard the twins' heartbeat's, everything had become so much more real, so much more exciting and alive.

He lifted my shirt up, exposing my perfectly round belly, and slowly rubbed patterns with his ice cold hands. I felt something familiar, that I had felt before, a slight nudge from the inside of my stomach, just a tap, stretching the skin slightly. The babies were responding to his cold touch, kicking his hand. I smiled, I may have felt this before, but this was Edward's first time. He had tried to get the babies to kick while he rubbed before, but it had never worked, until didn't hurt nearly as much as before. A 'love kick' you could call it. At first, Edwards face was a mask of shock, but then he composed himself, and he started to glow, his whole face lighting up.

"Wow..." He whispered in disbelief. "Thats our babies." He cooed. My heart melted and I smiled at him, running my hands through his bronze hair. The kicking was coming from the right side of my stomach, and from what I had learned in my ultrasounds, that one was Renesmee.

"That's Renesmee." I told him matter of factly, and his smile grew brighter.

"Hello Renesmee." he cooed "It's daddy, can you hear me? Thanks for letting me know you're there. You're getting so big now, It's almost too much for mommy to bear! I love you both so much, you know? I'll always, always, always be there for you and your brother. Promise." he said to her, still rubbing slow circles. "Max it's your turn next! I had better see some kicking action my boy!" he chuckled. I giggled at him, and smiled. Such a wonderful dad he'll make.

Edward looked up to read my expression, obviously feeling the same way I did. He leaned in slowly to kiss me, starting off slowly but becoming more fierce. His mouth was eager on mine, and my heart flew. I had to pull away to catch my breath but even then his lips did not leave my face. He kissed patterns down my neck and collarbone. After the third round I pulled his face back to mine. Pushing the limits, I traced my tounge along his bottom lip. He sighed and pulled away."Bella, Bella, Bella." he scolded, and I chuckled and sighed."Fine...did you get any movies?" I asked. Of course he did.

"Mhm... I got 'My Sisters Keeper' that just came out yesterday, and a movie I couldn't resist getting called 'Interview with a Vampire' I thought we could have a couple laughs." He flashed my favourite crooked smile. I laughed and wondered what people thought of Vampires now a days."Thats going to be an interesting movie." I smiled. "I heard 'My sisters keeper' is sad, so let's watch that one first, then end with a laugh in Interview with a Vampire." I suggested."Good idea." He said as he carefully crawled over me to get off the couch, kissing my head on the way."Do you want to watch this in our room so it's more comfortable for both of us?" He offered."Okay" I said, but before I could hoist myself up, I was cradled in his arms like a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made our way to our room."Are you going to cry?" He asked as we walked at a human jogging pace down the hall."Most likely." I smiled at him. He laughed, placing me carefully on the bed while he went to put in the movie. After skipping all the credits, he came to lay next to me, wrapping his arm around me and intertwining our legs. I could already tell I was going to cry, seeing the image of a young girl, her head bald from cancer. Of course I did cry, I don't know how you could watch that movie without crying. I looked up at Edward who was staring back at me. His face looked torn and I knew he was moved by the movie, too.

"Edward..." I sobbed, "what if--" I was cut off mid-sentence."Dont even say it, our babies will be healthy, safe and strong, no question. They are half vampire, by the way." he said reassuringly, kissing the corner of my mouth. "But if the Renesmee ever tells us she did it with her boyfriend, she won't be so safe." he said jokingly. I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry." He whispered into my ear.

"You were going to cry too." I said with a chuckle."Vampires can't cry, Bella. And no I wasn't." he said trying to act all macho or whatever."Oh I saw it in your eyes, Edward." I said, seeing if he'd confess."Hey, it was a good movie," He said simply, shrugging. "Want to watch Interview With a Vampire now?" he asked, obviously changing the subject."Sure..." I said, letting it go. He tried to get up but I grabbed his shirt, pulling him over me. Well not that I could pull Edward, he just obeyed my intentions. "Later.." I said pulling him down for a kiss. I laughed at how uncomfortable it was, trying to kiss him when he was so high up above my stomach. He laughed too, rolling on to his side beside me.

"Careful, hun" he said, leaning in to kiss me. It was a thoughtful kiss, slow but building. This time his tounge traced my upper lip and I shivered. He sighed and his breath filled my lungs. His kiss was urgent, like a need of desire. My left hand on his neck and my right was in his hair. I slid my hand down his chest to undo the first two buttons of his shirt. He caught my hand, smiling. "Lets watch the movie, okay?""Fine." I laughed. He got up and put the DVD in the player and was back within three seconds. He grabbed the remote, fast forwarding through the opening were stunned at what we saw. I had to look over at Edward to see his reaction to what was mentioned in the movie. He just rolled his eyes.

"People think it's just a movie." he said. It was amazing what people had believed in. We had a good laugh at the idea of vampires sleeping in coffins though."That reminds me of you." he said with a laugh, kissing my forehead."How so?""Remember when you just found out about vampires, I brought you to meet my family? And you thought we slept in coffins." He said, obviously taking a trip down memory lane."Yup." I laughed, snuggling deeper into his arms. He rested his cheek ontop of my head, and we finished the movie in silence.

**AAW how cute :) Good job Nicole :P Reviews?? thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13 Chips

**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters, I've been super busy with school just starting up again! Grade 9! XD anyways, I have the weekend coming up to do some writing, so I'll update real soon. This is just a short little chapter, just to keep you satisfied and waiting, don't give up hope on me! I think next I'll do some more about Jacob and Lucy, and Renee and Charlie. Thanks for all the reviews! Twilight belongs to S.M 3**

The credits rolled onto the screen, and Edward hoisted himself up with his elbow, looking at me.

"Bella?" he said.

"Mm?" I answered him sleepily.

"I really need a good hunt, and Emmett wants me to come up hiking with him on Mnt. Ranier this weekend." he said, stroking my hair. Now that he mentioned it, it had been a while since his last hunt, and his eyes were deep black. "I don't want to leave you and the twins, but it really is necessary." he said, sympathetically. I chuckled.

"Don't be so worried about me, you go." I told him.

"Thank you Bella sweetheart, I promise I'll be back sunday night, before you know it."  
"Okay Edward, just promise you'll leave your Dartmouth hoodie." I said, giggling.

"Promise." he said, looking amused. "I thought you might like Alice to stay here with you, and help you out." he offered, and I nodded.

"That sounds nice. Maybe I can invite Jess over too, I haven't seen her in a while." I said, and he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." he said, running his hand through his bronze hair, making it stand on end. "I'll be leaving tonight, Bella love, is that okay?" he asked me.

"Of course Edward, don't worry." I said, realizing with a pang that it was already friday, and I had to wait two days before I saw him again. He saw the look in my eyes, and kissed me quickly.

"I won't be gone long, promise. Why don't you call Jessica? Alice will arrive shortly I'm guessing." he said, passing me the phone. I really wanted to see Angela, but she was out of town with her parents, so Jessica would have to do. I dialed her number, and she picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_ she said.

'Hey Jess, It's Bella."

_"Oh hey! What's up?"_ she asked conversationally.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over tonight? Edward is going hiking with Emmett this weekend." I asked her, holding my breath.

_"Of course! When should I come? It's already 7."_ she asked, and I shrugged.

"Anytime, now is good. Is it okay if Alice comes too?" I asked her.

_"Yeah sure, why not? The more the merrier!"_ she said a little uneasily. I knew she was a little scared of the Cullen's, and with good reason, but I had a feeling her and Alice would get along great.

"Okay, see you soon." I told her, and hung up. I snuggled into Edward's side, sighing. He tucked his arm around me, and sighed as well.

"I'm going to miss you." I told him, somewhat sadly.

"I'll miss you more." he challenged me.

"Impossible. The time goes faster for you, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"Never when I'm away from you." he replied, playing with a lock of my hair.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him, reluctantly.

"I won't leave until Jessica gets here, I'm not going to leave you alone." he said reassuringly.

"Okay." I said happily, and closed my eyes.

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and I jumped in Edward's arms, gasping.

"Shhh it's okay, It's only Jessica." he said, helping me up. He lifted me gently off the bed, and set me down on the floor, wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked to the door, and I opened it for Jess. As always, she was momentarily stunned by Edward, especially in his khaki shorts, his hair a mess from lying in bed. She shook her head, and jumped into my arms, giggling.

"Bella!" she squealed, hugging me awkwardly, due to my large belly. "Wow! You're getting so big!" she exclaimed, touching my stomach. I giggled. "Hi Edward." she said shyly, acknowledging his presence.

"Hello Jessica!" he said politely. "Thank you for staying with my Bella while I'm away." he said.

"N-no problem!" Jess stuttered, taking off her shoes. She dropped her bag and sighed. "This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"I hope so!" I smiled at her, and then guided her into the living room. I turned around, to face Edward.

"Do you have to leave now?" I asked him, hoping he didn't.

"Unfortunatly yes, Bella Love. But I promise i'll be back sunday night. I'll call you before I get in." he said, wrapping both his arms around my waist, and bringing me closer to him.

"Okay, I love you." I said, looking down. He raised my chin up, and kissed me, sweet and soft, something to remember.

"I love you too. Be safe." he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I will. See you soon." I assured him, squeezing him tightly around the rocked us back and forth, and then released me, and kissed my belly. I giggled, as Renesmee kicked him again. he grinned, and turned to go out the door. "Bye!" I called, and he smiled at me.

"Goodbye, Bella darling." he said, before closing the door on me. I sighed, and turned back around, to face Jessica. She was routing through her bag, cross legged on the couch. I heard the crinkle of aluminum, and then she pulled something heavenly out of the bag, something I needed. Right now.

"CHIPS!" I shouted, practically launching myself at her. She giggled, and pulled open the bag, handing it to me. I threw my hand into the bag, and bit into the delicacy, savouring the crispy taste. "Oh my god Jess, ur a genius, I SO needed these." I said, my mouth full of chip. She giggled again.

"Wow, I knew pregnant women were impulsive, but Bella, that was just scary." she said, smiling at me. I chuckled, digging my hand into the bag to grab another one.

"I don't know what came over me! Right now, I love chips. That's all I know." I said, leaning back into the couch. Jessica sighed.

"So, Mike hasn't called for a week now..." she said, rolling her eyes. "We went out to his parents place in seattle for the weekend, and he hasn't called me since. And it's really weird, cause I thought we had fun.." she confessed, tucking her knees up close to her torso.

"Jess don't worry, he'll come around." I assured her, and she smiled. "And if he doesn't, who needs that stinky football player anyway?" I asked, and she shrugged half heartedly. I hugged her, and just then, Alice came waltzing through the door, her tiny body making a huge entrance, as usual. She was clad in the hot pink sweats she had bought for me, which she had borrowed, and an expensive looking t-shirt, shimmering in the dim light of my apartment. She was carrying a large bag in one hand, and she thrust her arms into the air, shouting.

"Bella!" she cried, dancing over for a hug. I hugged her, and giggled.

"Hey, Ali." I said weakly, choking slightly on a chip.

"Bella that is no way to greet your sister. I'm offended!" she mock complained, and turned away.

"Alice I was choking!" I told her, laughing. She spun around, with a look of shock on her face.

"Edward will kill me! Are you okay?! Crap, crap crap!" she fluttered around. I nodded and calmed her down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I told her.

"Edward is so paranoid, Bella I sware he's not related to me." she giggled as she saw I was all right. I was about to point out that he really wasn't, but she gave me a look, and I remembered Jessica.

"Well he can just live with it. Accidents happen to everyone, not just me, little miss uncoordinated." I said, patting my belly absentmindedly. Both Jessica and Angela giggled, and we settled down on the couch. I saw Jessica looking at Alice, a little nervous, and smiled to myself. "Jess, you've met Alice of course, but never the sleepover Alice, trust me." I said grinning. Jessica smiled too, and Alice jumped up and down on the couch.

"It's true, I'm a sucker for sleepovers! Wanna do each other's nails?" she chirped, and Jessica nodded excitedly. I just groaned.

"Oh Bella, you're no fun! I've been cooped up with Rosalie, and you know how she is..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well she _is_ Rosalie Hale. You can't expect her to want to do makeovers, when she already looks like a supermodel!" said Jessica, giggling. I nodded in agreement.

"True." said Alice, beaming at Jessica. I had a feeling Jessica and Alice were about to become the best of friends.

**Soooorry for the shortness, it's all I could do at the moment! I WILL put more up soon. Reviews? Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14 Go Drain A Mountain Lion

Hey Everyone! I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a very long while, I know that's really annoying, but I've been super duper busy with school and tests and what not, and haven't had much time for writing! Also, the school atmosphere isn't as inspiring as summer was…lol. ANYWAYS, I sat down, and came up with this tiny tidbit for everyone to read, just to make sure you won't give up on me yet! I'm still here! 3 THANKS!!!

**AND I'm SUPER sorry that it's as tiny as tiny can be :-(**

EDWARD POV

It was hard to leave Bella alone, and as I kissed her lips, I was reminded of little things I might miss. Little, unimportant pregnancy things, that I wanted to see. But if I didn't hunt now, then the next few days would be agony. Better to be safe than sorry. I looked Bella one last time in her deep brown eyes, and kissed her rounded belly, before turning around, and waltzing out the door. Bella closed it behind me, and I sighed, flitting to the stairs, and tearing down them, in vampire speed. I knew Bella would be fine with Alice, but I couldn't help worrying, that was just me though. I ran all the way to my house, which only took a couple of minutes, and came to a halt in front of the door, opening it at a normal human pace, and walking inside. Alice greeted me, hugging me around the waist.

"Edward! I was just leaving!" she said happily, releasing me. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice, you don't know how much this means to me." I told her.

"No Problemo!" she chirpped, beaming.

"Keep her safe Alice...no rowdyness...and don't exert her too much...make sure she eats..." I praddled on.

"Oh Edward, shut up! You worry too much, she's not on her death bed, she's pregnant for god's sake." Said Alice, rolling her eyes at me.

"She's pregnant with my son and daughter, and if anything happens to Bella, or them, I'm holding YOU personally responsible." I said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, go drain a mountain lion." she said, punching my gut with her tiny fist. I smiled, and watched her run down our driveway, and around the corner, just a blur of black and white...and pink.

"Ready?" Carlisle called from somewhere inside the house. I yelled back, and a second later, he, Emmett and Jasper appeared on the door step, beside me.

"Hey Ed!" shouted Emmett, punching my shoulder. I smiled, and kicked his shins. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." he said, taking off. We were running up to Greenland this time, stopping in Canada. My throat burned at the thought, and I shot off after my brothers.

BELLA POV

Alice sighed, and held up my foot to examine the pedicure she had just given me. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she quickly wiped my toes clean again. I groaned.

"Again Alice?" I said, leaning my head back against the couch.

"The color didn't match your eyes, I think maybe something softer..." she trailed off. I rolled my eyes, as Alice pulled out a shell pink from her large tote bag, and unscrewed the cap. I turned to Jessica, who was flipping through channels.

"Find anything good yet?" I asked her.

"Nope, just some documentary about South African Lizards...doesn't look to appealing. I giggled, watching Jessica's frustrated face. Alice applied the polish once more, with the precision of an artist, concentrating hard. Jessica's pedicure had only taken half this time, with Alice changing the color around 6 times, I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

**SORRY GUYS! Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 15 Max

HEY EVERYONE!! Thanks for all the reviews, despite the short chappie. I've been pretty busy lately, but managed to crank out this slightly larger chapter! I hope you like it!! AS USUAL EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!

Alice finished quickly, and then held my foot up again, examining it.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, beaming. She blew on them, and showed me. I like the color; it was really light and happy looking.

"Hey guys! I found that movie that just came out, Last Chance Charlie, let's watch that!" exclaimed Jessica, relieved to have found something good. We agreed, and settled on the couch for the movie.

THE NEXT MORNING

I rolled over, to see Alice's golden eyes staring at me. Of course she hadn't slept. We had stayed up quite late, and crashed on the futon on the floor of the living room, well, at least Jessica and I had.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead." she said quietly. I sniffed the air, Jessica was making bacon, and it smelt heavenly.

"Hey.." I said, smiling at Alice. Just then, I felt a small kick on the inside of my belly, on Max's side. I sat up straight, and felt the place where it had come from. "Max..." I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Alice concernedly.

"Max just kicked for the first time." I said slowly. Her eyes went wide.

"And that's...bad? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Edward wasn't here to feel it." I said quietly. Alice frowned, and encircled me in her arms.

"Shh Bella it's alright." she said soothingly, rocking me.

"It was important." I said very quietly again. It was a strange feeling, one of the most important events of my life had just happened, however brief, and Edward wasn't here. It was his own son, and he wasn't here.

"I know Bells, I know." said Alice tenderly. Just then, Jessica waltzed in, carrying a platter of pancakes and bacon, and setting it down on the bed, before sitting down as well.

"I thought the smell of food would wake you up, but it seems you've done that yourself." She said amicably. "Bella what's wrong?!" noticing my tears.

"Max just kicked for the first time." Alice answered for me, rubbing my back.

"That's bad?" asked Jessica, using the same words as Alice.

"Edward wasn't here." I said emptily. She hugged me gently, and sat back again.

"I'm sorry Bella." she said.

"It's, It's okay." I said, sniffling. I picked up my phone, and dialed the number I had on speed dial. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?" he said frantically.

"Hey Edward." I said tonelessly.

"Is something the matter, love?" he asked worriedly.

"Max kicked." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella Sweetheart." he said, sounding as if he was in pain.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." I said.

"Yes it is, I'll come straight home." he said. As much as I would love this, I couldn't do that to him.

"No Edward, stay, it's okay, you need this time." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Bella I'd much rather be home with my family." he breathed into the phone.

"Its alright." I said again.

"Bella I'm coming home now." he said.

"But that will take much to long! I'm fine Edward!" I said, more tears pouring down my face. Jessica gently brushed the hair out of my face.

"Bella you are not fine, this is important to you, to me as well. I don't care how long it takes, I love you and I'm coming home." he said, ending the argument.

"Okay. I love you too." I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said.

"I love you Bella, and I'll see you shortly, alright?" he asked me tenderly.

"Alright." I agreed. "Love you too." I said. He hung up, and I breathed in softly, closing the phone.

EDWARD POV

I hung up, and breathed in deeply, feeling terrible. Bella. She was my world, my everything, and I had made her cry. I was so sorry. So so sorry. It was all my fault, and I had to leave as soon as I could. Max had kicked, and when Bella had told me, I had felt a sinking sensation in my stomach. I had wanted to be there. I was full anyway, only gorging by now. Emmett clapped me on the back as I sat down on the hotel bed.

"Going so soon, Eddie?" he asked me.

"I have to. Max kicked." I said flatly.

"...And?" he said dumbly.

"Bella is upset I wasn't there." I said, pulling a hoodie over my head, as it would be October in Forks.

"Oh..." said Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude this is my son. It's important to ME." I said, explaining. He nodded.

"I understand." he said, smiling. I called Jasper quickly to tell him where I was going, and set off, running as fast as my vampire speed would allow, back down from Greenland into the U.S. At this rate, It would take me maybe another hour or so. That hour passed quickly, blurred images of forest, cities, and plains, rushed by me as I ran. I arrived on the Olympic Peninsula and breathed in the musky foresty air. I ran the last little while down to Forks, and rushed to my apartment. I took the stairs up, and opened our door quickly.

"EDWARD!" Bella shrieked, running as fast as she could with her belly to the door. Her cheeks were stained with tear tracks, and her nose red. She was dressed in shorts and my Dartmouth sweater, her soft hair that Alice had straightened framing her face. I gathered her up in my arms, and buried my face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around my torso tightly, and she kissed my chest. We stood like that for a while, silently, rocking back and forth. I saw Jessica and Alice watching our silent greeting out of the corner of my eye. Bella looked up at me.

"I missed you." she said quietly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I told her, which was true. She beamed, and I kissed her softly. Her hand ran through my windswept hair, and one fell over my shoulder. She stood on her tip toes, so I lifted her up a little. She was heavenly, smelling of shampoo and freesia, making the dull ache in my throat flash fire. My arms fit around her small waist so perfectly, despite the belly between us, and I stroked her back lightly with the tips of my fingers. She broke away for air, resting her head on my chest.

"Mmm Edward. I love you." she said, breathing in my smell.

"I love you too, honey." I said, combing my fingers through her hair. She chuckled.

"I'm so happy you're back." she said, sighing.

"Glad to be here." I said, squeezing her tighter. I released her and led her into the living room, where Jessica and Alice where now seated, watching TV. I sat down on the other couch, and Bella sat in my lap.

"Eddie!" beamed Alice, getting up and hugging me awkwardly.

"Hey Alice, thanks for staying here." I said, smiling.

"No problemo big bro." she said, prancing back to her spot. I massaged Bella's stomach, greeting my babies. I drew patterns, and rubbed gentle circles everywhere. It was perfectly shaped and round, and Bella was gaining no excess weight, unlike human pregnancies. I had seen pregnant human women before, and they looked big and unproportioned. But my Bella, was still slender, but not in an unatural way, the perfect shape of her enlarged belly sticking out in the middle. It lit her up somehow, making her glow. I guess that's what happened when the infants were really half vampire. Bella reached up behind her and ran her fingers through my hair again, tugging and massaging, stroking it. It felt nice, and I let her continue, smiling, and tracing more intricate patterns onto her skin.

BELLA POV

Sitting in Edward's arms, I was home. I sighed happily, and started my stroke his hair, massaging and pulling it. He groaned in ecstasy just a tiny bit, so that only I could hear, and I grinned. His fingers massaged my stomach, and it felt so nice, no one else had a touch like his. We watched the TV happily, I felt like I was melting, so content that he was here again. Evidently so was Renesmee. She kicked hard, and frequently. Edward chuckled.

"Well Renesmee certainly is happy you're home." I said, giggling.

"Hello Renesmee. I missed you." said Edward, stroking the place she was kicking. She responded enthusiastically again, and Edward grinned. "Hello baby." he said happily. Jess and Alice were watching us, and I rolled my eyes at how interesting they found us, like a constant TV channel. A shrill, boppy melody erupted into the room, and Jessica took out her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered it. "Yes Dad...uhuh...fine. Okay." she chatted, bored. She hung up, and sighed. "My dad wants me home now." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, so soon?" I asked, and she nodded. She got up and started to gather her things.

"I can drive you if you want." Offered Alice. Jessica nodded thankfully. The two got ready, and after saying goodbyes, left.

"Its just you and me now Edward." I said, sighing.

"It is." he said simply.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him.

"Of course I do. And I love you." he said, laying me down on the couch, and hovering over me. He kissed my lips, tenderly and silently. I sighed happily. "Now if we could only get Max to kick." he said in a determined voice.

"Good Luck." I said, scoffing. He massaged Max's side of my belly, gently putting pressure on the skin.

"Come on Max, show daddy you're here." he said, whispering into my stomach. No movement. "Come on son! Show off your talents! We can't let your sister have all the fun can we?" he said, chuckling. I gasped as I felt a small kick, and tears of joy erupted from my eyes. Edward looked like he could have cried also. "Good boy Max, I love you so much." Edward whispered. "Can you kick me again?" he asked, smiling and waiting. The room was silent. And then, Max kicked his hand again, and this time stronger. His foot stretched my skin just a little. "That a boy. Daddy loves you more than you will ever know." he said, kissing the spot where he had kicked. I was still crying, and I sniffled.

"Wow Edward." I said softly. He looked up, and grinned.

"Silly Bella, don't cry."

"I'm happy Edward." I said, smiling at him. He beamed as well, and moved upwards towards my face. He kissed me again, and I was in heaven, completely and totally at ease.

"I love you Bella." Edward said, his voice quiet.

"I love you more, my goofy bronze haired boy." I said, laughing. He smiled as well, and kissed me once more. My heart rate accelerated, and both the babies kicked frantically. "Edward you're exciting them." I said, giggling.

"I love my Bella, I love my babies, I love my family, I love my house, I love my life." He said, listing off how happy he was. I grinned at my vampire, who looked blissfully content, and chuckled softly. We sat like this for a while more, enjoying each other's company. "Bella?" came Edward's melodious voice from above me.

"Mmm?" I said.

"It's only 10 in the morning, and I was thinking we could go for an adventure, if you're up for it." He said eagerly.

"Where to?" I asked, curious.

"Shopping? You know, for the babies." He said timidly. My heart swelled.

"Of course! Now you have me excited. Can we take a bus?!" I asked him excitedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I feel like it." I said, shrugging.

"Well why not?" Edward said, grinning. I sat up, and sighed happily.

"I'm going to get ready now!" I squealed, laughing at the fact that I was excited for shopping. We got dressed, me still in the Dartmouth hoodie and the fitted jeans Alice had made me buy, and Edward in a plain black V Neck, and dark jeans. He looked stunning as usual, a little like that actor, Robert Pattinson.

"Ready, beautiful?" he asked, and I nodded, smiling. We walked outside into the brisk air, and walked hand in hand to the bus stop.

"Edward, what are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked him, giggling.

"I wasn't aware I was dressing up." He said, dumbfounded.

"I think we should!" I said, swinging our arms. "We could go as a classic couple, like Bonnie and Clyde."

"I am NOT being Clyde." He said, scowling. I laughed at him.

"Fine, fine…how about you be a vampire?" I said, jumping up and down.

"That's not a bad idea! And you could be the damsel in distress. Like in Dracula." He said, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said happily. He chuckled, and kissed my hand. We arrived at the bus stop just in time, as the bus was pulling up. We climbed on, and Edward paid for both of us. He pulled me to the only free seat, and sat me on his lap. I sighed, and leaned my head onto his shoulder as the bus lurched forward. His arms encircled my waist, hands stroking my belly as usual. I looked across to the other row of seats, and caught the eye of a bleach blonde haired girl, wearing an ultra mini skirt. She was surrounded by identical look a likes, her posy. I glared as I saw her taking in Edward's appearance appreciatively, and she glared right back. I snuggled deeper into Edward possessively as she tried to catch his eye.

"Did I ever mention how cute you are when you're jealous?" he asked me.

"Maybe a few times." I said, rolling my eyes. He kissed my head, and chuckled. The popular girl sniffed, and scowled, hearing what he had said, and glancing at my enlarged stomach. I placed my hands over his on top of it, and glared at her again.

EDWARD POV

The blonde girl's thoughts were getting seriously annoying.

"Ooh look, a hottie. Jesus Christ. He's got her pregnant. Well, I'd never thought I'd say this but lucky her, I would do almost anything to have him." She thought, flipping her hair. I felt Bella burrow deeper into me, and chuckled.

"Did I ever mention how cute you are when you're jealous?" I asked her.

"Maybe a few times." She said. I kissed the top of her head, and she put her hands over top of mine on her belly.

"Holy crap. I'm so jealous of her right now. I wonder what his name is…" Blondie thought, sniffing. I wanted so desperately to rip her throat out.

"Edward we're here." Came Bella's voice from below. I was called out of my reverie, and stood up with her, my arm still on her waist, steadying her swaying body as the bus inched to a stop.

"So that's his name…" Thought the blonde girl as we stepped out of the bus. Good riddance.

**Thanks guys! Review pls, tell me what you thought!!**

**Xox3**


	17. Chapter 16 Surprise

Bella and I walked hand in hand up to the glass doors of the mall, and then entered the building. I could feel her bouncing up and down slightly with excitement, and I smiled to myself. I pulled her warm body closer, my arm around her.  
"Edward, what store should we look in first?" My Bella asked happily.  
"I'm not sure...I haven't had much experience in this sort of thing...but I think I'll get the hang of it." I said, chuckling and pulling her into the Sears.

BELLA POV

Edward held my waist firmly but gently at the same time, and I sighed happily.  
"Edward, what store should we look in first?" I asked him.  
"I'm not sure...I haven't had much experience in this sort of thing...but I think I'll get the hang of it." He said, chuckling. He led me through the doors of Sears, where I knew we would find at least one aisle of baby things. Edward's attentive senses found the aisle before I had even had a chance to read one of the signs, and he excitedly pulled me in that direction.  
"It's this way sweetheart!" he said, triumphantly. We attracted stares as we raced down the aisles, giggling and holding hands...me pregnant didn't help much either. I saw two girls who looked to be about 14 or 15 smiling at us. One had caramel colored hair, and light green eyes, and the other slightly taller one had light blonde hair and blue gray eyes. When they saw me looking they giggled and looked down again.  
"Nic seriously I need to get this one. It would fill the gap in the right corner!" The caramel haired one said to her friend.  
"No dude you don't! You already have like 50." The blonde one said, chuckling. They were looking at a display of posters, and obviously debating what to buy. I shook my head, and let Edward pull me on, smiling at his eagerness. We reached the aisle, and I sighed, exhausted.  
"Are you okay Bella? I'm sorry." Edward said, brushing the hair out of my face as I leaned up against the wall.  
"No it's alright Edward. I'm just fragile." I said, laughing.  
"I'm sorry, really." He said again, his eyes tender. I hugged him tightly around the waist, showing him he was forgiven, and he smiled. "Let's start buying!" he said excitedly, holding up a shopping basket. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.  
"You're starting to sound a little like Alice." I said, and he threw his head back in laughter. We looked at the shelves, holding hands, Edward pointing at things and exclaiming, and then loading it into the basket. We had millions of little t-shirts, thousands of comfy little pants, hundreds of pairs of jammies, and packages upon packages of ornately patterned wool socks.  
Bella look! Edward said, pointing at two fleece blankets, one pink, one blue, that looked so soft I could imagine myself sleeping in them, hemmed with silk.  
Oh they look so cozy! I said, smiling and touching the surface of them. Edward grinned, waggled his eyebrows at me, and tossed them into the basket. How much money did you bring?! I asked him, astonished.  
Oh Bella, I have all the money in the world. He said, hugging me from behind, and kissing my neck softly.  
Mmm I said, turning around in his arms. I kissed him softly, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. I love you Edward. I said. Our noses touched, foreheads together.  
Not as much as I love you. He said. I scoffed, and we broke apart chuckling. Now, what else do babies need? He wondered aloud, searching the shelves with his eyes.  
Hmm I don t actually know. I said. For the first time in a little while, I wanted my mother. I had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from her until she came to visit, which should be next month. My mom would know what to do I said. Edward smirked.  
What?! I asked him.  
Oh nothing. He avoided me. Why don t you call her? He suggested.  
But she can t know until next month! I said, and Edward smirked again. This time I ignored it.  
Just tell her you re shopping for Sue Clearwater s baby shower, who is 9 months pregnant. He said smugly.  
But she s not. That s the beauty of it your mother has no clue who Sue is and she doesn t know if she s pregnant or not. He said, grinning.  
Good point. I said, taking out my phone. We sat down on a nearby bench, and Edward put his arm around my shoulders while I dialed. I listened to the ringing.

Hello? Her familiar voice echoed into the receiver.  
Mom! I said, excitedly.  
Hey Honey! How are you!? She shrieked.  
Good! You? I asked. Edward was twirling my hair in between his fingers, tugging it softly, not so much that it hurt. Edward stop! I said, giggling. I can t concentrate. I told him.  
Honey? What was that? My mother asked.  
Oh just Edward being himself. I said, giggling.  
Oh I see. She said, obviously smiling.  
Anyways! I was wondering if you knew what to buy for newborn babies? I asked her. Her voice automatically got higher.  
WHAT?! She said, her voice squeaky. I giggled.  
Mom, calm down, it s only for someone s baby shower, Charlie s friend Sue. I said, and she sighed.  
Oh She said. Well they need lots and lots of clothes, bottles, soothers, soft toys, blankets, diapers, ummm toques and socks body cream that s about it. She said.  
Thanks mom! I was confused. I said innocently, and Edward started humming beside me. Edward! You know I love your singing but I seriously can t concentrate when your humming in my ear even if it is my I trailed off as he hummed my lullaby. Nevermind Edward continue. I said contentedly.  
Bella? My mom asked, giggling.  
Sorry mom, Edward is distracting if you haven t noticed. I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.  
Oh I have. She said, loving every minute of this.  
Anyways, thank you. I said sincerely.  
No problem sweetie! She said cheerily.  
Can t wait to see you next month! I said, thinking longingly of when I would see her again. She chuckled suspiciously. What is it? I asked.  
Oh nothing. She said distractedly.  
Hmph I said, thinking of Edward s smirking earlier. I shook it out of my head, was paranoia a side effect of pregnancy? I wondered. Thanks again mom, love you, say hi to Phil for me. I said.  
I will, love you too Bells. She said warmly, and hung up.

I sighed, and put my phone away, leaning into Edward.  
"Babies need a lot of things." I said, scrunching up my eyebrows. Edward smoothed them.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"What if we're not ready? What if we're bad parents?!" I asked, my voice high. Edward kissed my forehead.  
"Bella shh. We are ready in every way, are we not? And we could never be bad parents, when we've been raised so wonderfully ourselves! Besides, Esme and the whole family will always be ready to help." He told me, chuckling.  
"You're right Edward. We can do this." I said, renewed happiness filling me up.  
"Let's go!" Edward said, helping me up. We bought the rest of the things quickly, Edward loading package of diapers after package into the cart. We weren't sure if our babies would need to do any...human business yet. We bought soft, plushy teddies, and lavender scented cream and shampoo. We bought bottles and soothers, in all different shapes and sizes, and by the time we were finished, our cart was nearly overflowing. Edward payed for the things, and they were loaded into 6 large bags. Edward carried them and we bussed back home, quite happy with our shopping.  
"Edward! We need a nursery! The babies don't have a room!" I exclaimed as we got inside and took off our shoes. Edward chuckled.  
"Bella there's something I've been wanting to tell you." He said, and I bit my lip.  
"Please say you didn't spend much money on it." I said, innocently.  
"Well..." Edward looked guilty.  
"Edward Cullen! Did you build our babies a nursery without telling me?!" I said in mock anger. He hesitated.  
"No...I built us a house." He said, grinning from ear to ear. My jaw fell. It took my about a minute to process his words. I fell down on the couch, feeling faint.  
"A...house. How-" I began, feeling one hundred different emotions at once. Edward sat beside me and tucked me against his side, rubbing my back.  
"The whole family helped, it's a medium sized house, kind of rustic but modern at the same time. It's perfect for us." He said, still smiling. I smiled a small smile back.  
"Where is it?" I asked him, curious. He grinned even wider.  
"Can I show you?" he asked me, whispering in my ear and kissing my neck. I nodded, and he picked me up bridal style, and marched down the stairs and into the Volvo. He tied a blindfold around me.  
"Edward!" I complained, confused.  
"It's a surprise." He said, chuckling. He drove for a while, and the road got bumpy. I was immediately suspicious, and crossed my arms. He stopped, and got me out of the car, still blindfolded. He picked me up bridal style again, and began to run. Blindfolded, it felt like nothing but wind. He came to an abrupt stop, and set me on my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist. He peeled the blindfold off, and the first thing I saw was the house. It was so beautiful, made out of navy blue wood, with white trim and a large, wrap around porch. There was a balcony on the upper level, also painted white, and the gray shingled roof was triangular. There was a wicker chair on the porch, and several baskets of flowers. I gasped, and steadied myself on Edward. It was standing off to the side of somewhere very familiar. Our meadow. The wildflowers grew tall in the long grass, yellow, orange, pink and dark blue, matching the house. Sun streamed through the trees and partially onto the house, casting sunny rays on the striving flowers. A tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Edward, it's beautiful." I said, overwhelmed. He kissed the tear away.  
"It's all ours." He said simply. I turned around, and kissed him full on the mouth, my hands caressing his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me off the ground to continue the kiss, our lips molding naturally. He broke away, smiling. "Do you like it, sweetheart?" He asked me, and I just nodded, in shock still.  
I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards it. I walked up the porch steps carefully, running my fingers along the banisters. I smiled at him before turning the doorknob, and stepping inside. It was warm, and the atmosphere was comforting, even if no one had been living here before. The furniture was similar to the kind in our apartment, mimicking the Cullen's house. I made a tour of every room, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and bathroom, before going upstairs. I turned into the first room, and gasped. Inside was Edward's old bed from his room. The one with the golden bed sheets, and wrought iron leaves, the one that held so many memories in its covers.  
"Our room" Edward said softly. I stroked the bed's surface, wrapping my arms around his muscular waist, and turned into the next bedroom. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. The walls were a soft yellow, and white lace curtains were hung on the large windows. There were two wooden cribs on either side of the room, and a soft creamy colored shag rug lay on the hardwood floors. Inside on one the cribs was light pink bedding, with "Renesmee" embroidered on a silk pillow. In the other, blue bedding with the name "Max" embroidered.  
"Edward. It's so perfect, I can't believe this." I said, my hands resting on my belly. He caressed it from behind, kissing my neck.  
"Bella, I love you so much it's almost hard to bear. I will never stop loving you. You're stuck with me for eternity. I'll always be here for you, and you can always rely on me. Please say you'll stay in this house with me, I'm sorry I spent so much money." He said softly, hugging me tightly. I pressed my fingers to his lips, and kissed him gently.  
"Of course I will, Edward. You didn't have to ask. I love you more than you'll ever know." I told him, still standing on my tip toes, our foreheads touching.  
"I thought you might think it's too much." He said, looking down.  
"Edward Cullen you listen to me. I know in the past I've said I don't like people spending money on me, and that may be true. But you BUILT us a HOUSE. And it's absolutely perfect in every single way. I'm in love with this house, and I intend to live in it." I said, smiling. He grinned back, and twirled me around in the air, holding me close. "When can we move in?" I giggled.  
"Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are on their way. They packed while we were up here." He told me, grinning.  
"That was fast..." I said, shocked.  
"Well yes, they are vampires." He said. I chuckled.  
"They are. Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked him.  
"Carlisle's still at work and Esme is in Seattle." He told me. I frowned, I had wanted to thank her. I pulled Edward back down the stairs, and sat us down on the couch.  
"Edward we are never moving." I said contentedly.  
"Works for me." He smiled. "The others should be here soon, I can hear Emmett's jeep." A sudden thought filled my head, something I hadn't thought about in a while.  
"Edward...after the babies are born...you will change me right?" I asked quietly. He sucked in, pulling me tight against him.  
"Yes sweetheart. I won't break my promise." He said seriously. I kissed him swiftly on the cheek, conveying my emotions. He smiled gently. "I really will have you forever." He said.  
"I love you." I told him, his eyes melting mine.  
"I love you too." He said, and a bang echoed through the house.  
"It's just us!" Called Alice, stepping into the house and coming around the corner.  
"Hey everyone!" Rosalie smiled, following behind Alice, Ethan on her hip. He squirmed.  
"Bella! Edward!" He shrieked childishly, as Rose set him down. He ran over to us, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes.  
"Hey little guy!" Edward said, smiling. He bounced up and down in the overalls he was wearing.  
"I have a kitten!" He said excitedly, his eyes bright. I knew Ethan well enough to know that he would never even think of hurting anything, and felt glad for the kitten.  
"What did you name him?" I asked.  
"His name is Sneezy, like in Snow White! Because he sneezes alot!" He told us, and Edward chuckled.  
"I had a kitten named Camo when I was your age." He said. Ethan nodded, and ran hyperactively to Emmett, who was putting a box down. He climbed onto his back.  
"I caught a Daddy!" He said, giggling.  
Emmett, Alice, Rose, Edward and Jasper moved around the house at vampire speed, putting things in their rightful places, while I played games with Ethan. The job was finished in two hours, and the house looked amazing. The Cullen's all except for Edward left, and we were once again on our own.  
"Bella it's getting late, are you tired?" He said softly. I nodded, yawning. He picked me up, and carried me to our cozy bed, and set me down, crawling in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my belly. Renesmee kicked his hand, and he chuckled.  
"She knows we're home." I said, giggling. Max kicked harder on the other side, twice.  
"Not to be outdone!" Edward said, chuckling. I smiled, and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

EDWARD POV It was 4 in the morning, and I removed my arms gently from around Bella. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing even. Her curls fell into her eyes, and she was laying stretched out, her hand underneath the pillow. I sighed, kissing her head. I would be back shortly, I had to go get Renee at the airport. We had planned a late flight, so that her arrival would be even more of a surprise for Bella. I tucked the blankets around her sleeping form, and left a note.

:  
I'm off to hunt very shortly. If you awake and I am not here,  
go back to sleep and I'll be there when you wake.  
I love you.  
-Edward.

I ran carefully so as not to make any noise, and double locked the doors. I pulled my Volvo out of the driveway silently, and drove down the bumpy road quickly. The main highway was deserted, so I went as fast as I wanted, chuckling. I arrived at the Seattle airport shortly, having been driving almost too fast for a vampire, and parked neatly. I walked casually towards the building where I knew Renee would be waiting, and entered. She looked up and saw me, smiling. I smiled warmly back, waving. she gathered her things, and made her way over to me. I took her suitcase from her, and she breathed gratefully.  
"Good Morning Renee! How was your flight?" I asked pleasantly.  
"Oh same old! How are you dear?" She asked. She reminded me of Esme, but with a slightly more scatterbrained mind.  
"I'm doing wonderful, so happy that you could make it!" I told her sincerely.  
"Me too! Does Bella suspect anything?" She asked, as we climbed into the car.  
"I don't think so, I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." I told her, smiling my least threatening smile. Her thoughts were fast and all over the place.  
"Oh I just can't wait to see Bells, Edward is so polite and nice, I'm so happy Bella found him, I wonder where they live, He really is a good looking boy, I heard he has a large family, I can't wait to meet everyone."  
We arrived at the house two hours later, me having to drive normal speed, and Renee exclaiming at the beautiful lighting Alice had done in the trees on the way up to the house. She was quite interested in where we lived. It was now 6:30 am, but I knew Bella would still be sleeping.  
"Will she be awake?" Renee asked as we turned a corner into the meadow. I parked at the edge.  
"It's unlikely." I said, opening her door for her.  
"This is amazing." She said, her jaw dropping.  
"It is really something, isn't it?" I said, admiring it as well. She nodded, and I led her into the house. "Do you want to sleep? I whispered, as the sun began to rise.  
"Oh no! I'm much to excited for sleep." She exclaimed, sitting down on the couch and smiling at the wedding photo's that were on the table. One was the classic, us kissing under an arch in my backyard, and the second was Bella shoving cake into my face, laughing hysterically. I smiled as well.

BELLA POV

I opened my eyelids sleepily, and groaned. I had awoken at 5 in the morning and read Edward's note, and had had trouble falling asleep. I sat up, my limbs sore, and heard Edward in the kitchen. I checked the clock on the bedside table, it was 7:30 am. I yawned, and smiled, smelling eggs. I was wearing my silk camisole, and little shorts, and wasn't cold at all, this house must have nice heating. But I pulled on Edward's Dartmouth sweater, just in case it was colder downstairs. I paused as I heard Edward talking, was he on the phone? No, a voice was answering him back. It sounded kind of like Esme, and I jumped up, wanting to thank her for the house. I stepped down each stair carefully, yawning. Edward met me at the bottom.  
"Good morning love." He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I kissed him tiredly on the lips, leaning into him and hugging him, sighing happily.  
"Bella, someone's here to see you." He said, kissing along my neck. I entangled his fingers in mine, and he led me into the living room. It wasn't Esme that I saw there, infact it wasn't any of the Cullens.  
"MOM!" I shouted, smiling.  
"Surprise!" She said, grinning. She hurried up and kissed my cheek, and hugged me. I waited for the outburst as she noticed my enlarged stomach. "Bella!" She said, shocked.  
"Surprise!" I said, biting my lip and smiling. She shrieked.  
"You're PREGNANT?!" She yelled, smiling. I nodded.  
"Before you ask, it wasn't why we got married. It was planned and happened after the wedding." I told her, looking her in the eyes.  
"Of course!" She said, still fluttering around. Edward came up behind me, and kissed my neck again, smiling.  
"Twins." He said softly. I nodded.  
"TWINS!" My mother exclaimed, falling back onto the couch. I sat beside her, and Edward beside me, rubbing my back. "How far along?" She asked.  
"Six months now." Edward said proudly, and she swallowed.  
"Six months..." She said. I pulled off my sweater, and placed her hand on my belly. Her face lit up and she placed her other hand on top of it. She stroked it, her hands caressing the shape. "Beautiful." She said, and I smiled. Renesmee kicked, and my mother just grinned wider, looking up at me. I was half laying down, leaning into Edward.  
"That's the girl. She's named after you and Esme. Renesmee." I told her, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Bella...I can't believe this." She said, rubbing circles everywhere on my stomach. I moved her hand over to Max's side.  
"Just wait..." I told her, and the room was silent until Max kicked.  
"That's Max, he's a little timid." I said, smiling up at Edward. My mom spent another 15 minutes caressing my stomach, before sighing.  
"You're growing up so fast Bella." She said, and I held her hand. "But I trust you and Edward."  
"We're ready mom." I told her, and she nodded, smiling.  
"Are you excited to meet the rest of the Cullens? You didn't really get to know them at the wedding, you had to leave so soon." I asked her, and she nodded. "They're great."  
"They should be here soon." Edward said, and I knew he could hear them approaching. Sure enough, two minutes later, Ethan burst through the door.  
"I'm here!" He shouted.  
"Mom, this is Ethan, Emmett and Rosalie's son." I told her, and she grinned.  
"Hi there!" She said. Ethan shied into Edward.  
"This is my mommy, Ethan." I told the little boy, and he grinned.  
"Hello!" He said, shaking her hand. Emmett and Rose followed through the door. Emmett grinned, plopping himself down on a couch.  
"Hey little sis!" He said.  
"Hey Emm." I responded. yawning.  
"Hello Renee!" Rosalie said, as the others filed into the house. The house was full of people and smiles as they greeted my mother. Esme sat beside her, and the two were immediately absorbed in baby talk. I wished my dad was here to join in the happy atmosphere. We had told him a while ago, and he hadn't taken it well, he had gotten mad at Edward, and said he was disappointed in me. After a while, he had accepted the fact that we were ready, but was still awkward around us. I talked to him on the phone often, and he had come to visit once. I decided I needed him to be here, and pulled Edward into the kitchen.  
"Edward, can I invite my dad over?"  
"Of course, Bella. One of us will need to go pick him up...he doesn't know we moved." I nodded.  
"Do you think he's mad at us?" I asked, biting my lip and leaning into him against the counter.  
"No sweetheart, he was never mad. He was shocked and upset that his baby is having babies." He told me, his nose touching mine.  
"I guess..." I said, pulling out my phone and dialing. He answered on the second ring.

"Dad?" I said quietly.  
"Bells! Is everything okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
"Everything's wonderful, I miss you." I said.  
"I miss you too." He said.  
"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come visit? Mom is here." I told him, and he cleared his throat.  
"Sure Bells." He said. "I'll be right over.  
"Dad, we moved." I told him.  
"Oh...alright." he said awkwardly. Edward mouthed the word Carlisle.  
"Edward says we can send Carlisle over to pick you up, the place is kind of hard to find." I said, chuckling.  
"Sounds great." Charlie said.  
"Okay Dad, see you soon." I said.  
"Bella...I'm sorry I haven't been supporting you two. I feel bad about it. I know you are responsible." He said sincerely. I smiled.  
"It's alright Dad, let's start fresh." I said, and he sighed.  
"Okay. I'll see you soon." He finished, hanging up. 


	18. Chapter 17 Let's Restart

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long absence! Anyways, I put a little bit of Jake's POV in this, as much as I don't like him, it's better now that he doesn't like Bella…so there you go Jacob Fans Enjoy. Once again, I don't own anything in this chapter besides Lucy and the babies 3 S.M rules.

I grinned, hanging up the phone, and looked up to see Edward's crooked smile, especially wide today, one side of his mouth pulled up higher than the other. My heart faltered, and his grin grew even wider. He kissed me deeply, his hands on my waist. He pulled away when my tongue grazed his lip, and touched our foreheads.

"I think there's something between us." He said, looking down and chuckling, kissing my neck. I placed one hand on my belly.

"There certainly is." I said, smiling. He kissed my collarbone, and then pulled me back into the living room, where every member of the Cullen family was now seated. I sat back down beside my mother. She was staying for a month, and would be sleeping on the couch the whole time, but despite this dismal thought, she looked positively ecstatic.

"Dad's coming over." I told her, and she smiled.

"Great!" She said, stroking my hair. "Oh Bella, we need to have a shopping day!"

"I just had one with Edward, that's why I called you." I told her, chuckling. Carlisle headed out the door just then to get Charlie. "Thanks Carlisle!" I called after him.

"Well I'm your mother, and I'm taking you shopping!" She said defiantly. I giggled.

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" I asked, and she nodded, resting one hand on my belly and turning to plan things with Esme again. Rosalie sat down on my other side.

"Bella! I feel like we haven't talked in forever!" She exclaimed, hugging me. I hugged her back, and smiled.

"I know, things have been pretty hectic." I said, and she nodded.

"I know. How have you been?" She asked, rubbing my belly. Renesmee kicked her, and she giggled. "Hello there!" She said.

"I've been great." I told her, "Just tired." I yawned. We chatted for a while more, Edward smiling at me from the other couch. I smiled back, wanting to be in his embrace, but also enjoying talking to Rose. Just then, Carlisle and Charlie walked in. There was a chorus of hellos, and Charlie looked embarrassed. I stood up, and walked over to him. He grinned, and opened his arms for me, trying hard to ignore the bump. I hugged him tight, and he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We're starting fresh remember?" I said, and he nodded. Finally, he looked down at my stomach, and put one hand on it. His eyes we're glistening, but he didn't let a tear escape as he felt Max kick his hand. He looked up at me and smiled, and I hugged him again. After that, he greeted Mom and the rest of the Cullen's, and I went to sit with Edward. I leaned into him, and he wrapped one arm around me.

"He's enjoying this, you know." Edward whispered, and I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Really. He's not even mad at me." He said, chuckling. I played with his tousled bronze hair absentmindedly, as I watched my family interact. Alice, Esme and my Mom were all seated in a circle, chatting about baby showers and what not. Carlisle, Emmett, and my Dad were watching the football game on T.V, while Rosalie and Jasper played go fish with an old pack of cards.

"I can't wait." I said, looking down at my belly. He caressed it with his free hand.

"Me neither." He said, kissing my temple. My mother smiled, and I blushed as usual.

2 hours later, everyone but my Mother had left, and the house was blissfully quiet. I sighed.

"Having 10 people in your house at a time really can tire you out." I said, leaning against the kitchen counter, as Edward stirred pasta. My mother nodded, seated at the kitchen table, sorting through magazine photos. I walked over to Edward, and stood close. He rubbed my back, pulling me to his side.

"Care to try?" He asked, flicking a noodle high in the air and watching it stick to the ceiling. I giggled.

"Alright." He pulled out a noodle from the boiling water, and handed it to me. It wasn't hot anymore, due to his cool hands. I threw it high in the air, but not high enough so that it stuck. It fell back down and landed on Edward's head. I exploded in laughter as he picked it out of his hair, he chuckled as well. My mom watched us, laughing too.

"Despite that incident, I think it's ready." He stated, draining the noodles. He stirred sauce in, and served it to us, a small portion for himself, trying to look normal for my mother. I watched him eat painfully, and looked at him, worried. He smiled, reassuring me that he was fine, obviously. After dinner, my Mom literally fell asleep as soon as she sat down on the couch, and I giggled.

"Jet lag." Edward said, chuckling. I smiled, kissed her head, and followed Edward upstairs to our room. He still had bits of noodle in his hair, and decided to take a quick shower. I crawled under the blankets, and sighed, letting the blankets warm me up. Edward emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later, his pale, sculpted chest gleaming with water droplets. I smiled as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants he never wore, and a cotton t-shirt, and climbed in beside me.

"You never wear pajamas." I commented.

"I thought I should start acting human, you know, for your mother. And besides, these are comfortable." He said. I cuddled against him, and his arms encircled me.

"I like them." I said, sighing as he hummed my lullaby, and I fell asleep.

I woke with a start, outside my window the night sky was pitch black, and the house was silent. I was curved against Edward, my hand on his strong chest. Max kicked hard, and I groaned, not wanting to move.

"This is impossible." I said, sitting up. Edward sat up as well, and smiled, rubbing my back.

"It'll get better." He reassured me.

"The aren't even born yet and I'm still not allowed to sleep..." I mumbled, and Edward chuckled. My stomach grumbled noisily. "Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

"Do we have any cookies?" I asked him, and he smiled crookedly.

"No, but I have been told I'm quite the cookie master." He said.

"Oh nevermind, I can't ask you to get up and make cookies in the middle of the night." I said, kissing his temple. He kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"I'm a vampire Bella. I'm not tired." He said, hopping out of bed, and before I could protest, took the stairs quietly two by two. I smiled and shook my head, laying back down and listening to him bustle around, trying not to wake my mother.

EDWARD POV

Bella wanted cookies? Bella would get cookies. I rummaged around in the cupboards, looking for the ingredients. I scowled as I saw that we were out of chocolate chips. I sighed, getting down the large cookbook from the highest cupboard, and opening it to the right section. Chocolate chip cookies were truly the only kind I knew how to make, as much as I might not want to admit it.

I flipped through the pages, looking for something I knew she would like, and found it hiding on one of the last pieces of paper. Peanut Butter Cookies. I smiled to myself and tried not to wake Renee as I got down the rest of the ingredients. I got out a mixing bowl, and began following the recipe, adding different things and then stirring. It looked right as I added the eggs, and then the vanilla. I finished the batter, and began greasing a cookie sheet when I heard a noise. I turned around to see Renee in the entrance of the kitchen.

"What on EARTH is he doing in the kitchen at 2 in the morning? He looks like he's baking!" She thought, and I chuckled. "Are you baking, Edward?!" She asked, incredulous.

"Yes I am. Bella wanted cookies, and we don't have any, so I'm making her some." I said, dolloping raw dough onto the sheets. I popped them in the oven, and sat down at the table with Renee. She chuckled.

"She'll like those." She commented. "They were always her favorite." I smiled at my guess.

"The babies are really kicking tonight, and she's a little annoyed." I said, and Renee chuckled again.

"I remember what it was like.." She said. "Well, I had better get back to sleep."

"I'm sorry for waking you." I said, truly meaning it. I knew she was tired. She smiled, and touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." She said, and I smiled as she shuffled back into the living room.

RENEE POV

Not even Phil would get up at 2 in the morning and make me cookies if I wanted them. Bella really had found someone special. He seemed genuine and real, and I knew he loved her very much just from the way he said her name, or looked at her. He reminded me of a character in an old movie, but boyish at the same time, ready and strong. I was just so happy for Bella, I knew they could handle the responsibility of being parents, and could tell they were excited. I also knew this wouldn't turn out like Charlie and my relationship did, ours was showing signs of strain early on. I settled back onto the couch and smelt the cookies baking. It soothed me to sleep, and I smiled, closing my eyes.

* * * * * *

JACOB POV

I grumbled as I looked out the window. It was sunny again. I was literally and impossibly depressed. I hated the sun, my friends, just everything. Lucy was still ignoring me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Whenever I saw her around the Rez, I would smile at her and wave, but she would just glare and turn the other way. I didn't get it, that big oaf of a boyfriend of hers wasn't moderately attractive, and his smile was like a gash across his face. And I hadn't done anything to make her mad at me...well only tell her I loved her, but that was true.

I sighed, giving up on wearing nice clothes, and pulled on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I jogged outside barefoot, and down to First Beach, sticking my hands in my pockets. I walked slowly, kicking sand along the way. I wished Bella was here, but she was what, 6 months pregnant now? And probably wouldn't want to walk on a beach full of logs and things. My head felt like a tornado, everything was wrong, and I could see no better future. I sat down lazily on a log, and looked out at the ocean. It was a sunny day, but the clouds were still in the sky, making the ocean look gray. It seemed to stretch out forever, going and going and going until it reached the far off shore that I knew was Vancouver Island. A voice startled me from behind.

"Jacob?" It said, and I knew it instantly. Lucy. I turned around, and waved.

"Hey." I said gloomily, not even trying to be friendly this time. I knew it wouldn't make a difference. To my surprise, she didn't glare. She moved to sit down beside me, and I made space. She was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt, with black sneakers. She picked up a stick that was lying in the sand, and began to doodle aimlessly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, and I looked up at her.

"Sorry? For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry." I said, looking down.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. I just..." She said, sighing.

"You don't have to apologize." I said.

"It's just that when you told me that, I didn't know you at all, and already had a boyfriend. I didn't mean to be so stand-offish." She said, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for telling you."

"Don't be. It's okay." She said, and I almost smiled. There was a long silence, and we just listened to the gulls crying.

"I broke up with Dan." She said finally, and I looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yep. I never really liked him..." She said, giggling.

"Well, who do you like?" I asked, hopeful.

"I don't know Jacob...I don't know right now." She said, biting her lip. I sighed.

"That's alright."

"Maybe we can just be friends, get to know each other?" She asked, and I smiled.

"Sure." I replied. It was a start. I felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from my stomach and head, and something bright had been restored into my brain.

"Great." She said, standing up. I stood up as well. "Let's restart. Hello, my name is Lucy Adams."

"Jacob Black." I said, smiling and shaking her hand. She grinned, and rolled her eyes.

"Here." She said, hugging me. I almost cheered right there, but I restrained myself and hugged her back. It felt so nice, but then she released me. "Okay, no more of that until I know you better." She laughed.

"Deal." I said, and she turned around, walking back to her car. I smiled, waiting until she drove off to shout.

My phone rang, and I picked it up lazily, munching a nacho happily.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi Jacob. This is Edward." He said politely.

"Oh...hey. What's up? Anything wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Nope." He said, dropping his usually formal manner. I had never heard him speak like that, it was much less intimidating. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight, Bella really misses you, and there's sort of an impromptu baby shower going on. She's asleep by the way, that's why I called." He said, chuckling.

"Sure!" I said, excited. "Can I bring a guest?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward said, probably knowing who it was. "Be there around 6."

"Okay." I agreed, going to hang up.

"Wait!" Edward's voice said, and I stopped.

"Yeah?"

"We moved, and the place is kind of hard to find..." He said.

"Okay then..." I said, unsure of what to do.

"I could send Emmett over to get you if you wanted. I have a feeling you two will get along." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sounds good." I said, and he hung up.

An hour later, I drove to Lucy's house, knowing where it was, and pulled up in her driveway. I needed to get Bella a gift, and knew just who to ask. I grinned as I got out of the car, and skipped to her doorstep. I knocked. Once, twice, three times the charm. She opened the door, and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Jacob, long time no see." She said, smiling.

"Hey. You know what we were talking about earlier? Getting to know each other better?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Well I kind of need your help."

"With what?" She asked, curious.

"My best friend is having a baby shower, and I have absolutely no idea what to get her." I told her, and her face lit up.

"Alright! When do we leave?" She asked.

"Now." I smiled, and she followed me to my rabbit. We climbed in, and I started the engine again.

"So...tell me about this friend of yours." She said. I sighed heavily.

"You want the whole story? It's a long one." I warned her, and she nodded.

"I love long stories." She said as I began to drive.

"Okay. Her name is Bella by the way. So we were friends when we were really little, because our dad's were best friends. She lived in Phoenix with her mother, but she used to come out and visit all the time until she was about 7. The visits got less frequent, and then stopped. I kind of forgot about her. But then, when she was 17, and I was almost 16, she moved here permanently, to live with her dad, because her mom got a new husband. Well we got to know each other a little better, and then became best friends. But then, she fell head over heels in love with this guy named Edward Cullen, who lives up in Forks." I took a breath, and she smiled, enjoying the story. "I was kind of pissed, because I had a crush on her, and she didn't like me back. I hated Edward, because he got her and I didn't. After a while, my crush became intense, and I wanted her so badly. But then, a year later, he asks her to marry him." I said this, and she looked confused.

"But they were only like 18!" She exclaimed.

"Trust me, I see it now. They really are in love." I said, and she nodded. "Anyways, so I refused to show up for the wedding, but ended up going anyway. I had accepted that she wasn't mine now, and she went off on her honeymoon. Surprise surprise, she came back pregnant. She's six months along now." I said, and she smiled.

"That's a nice story. Do you still have a crush on her?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"No. I have no problem admitting that I have a huge, enormous, larger than life, crush on you." I said.

"I noticed." She muttered, but then shook it off, and smiled.

"So what's she like? Bella I mean." She asked as I entered Forks.

"Smart, funny, beautiful, kind, and extremely clumsy." I said, laughing. She chuckled too. "I want you to come, tonight." I said.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Really. Please?"

"Of course! This will be so much fun!" She said happily, giggling. We turned into a shopping center, and got out of the car.

"So what do you think she would like? The babies are twins, one is a boy, and one's a girl." I informed her, and she thought.

"Hmm...Maybe something matching?" She suggested, and I nodded, following her into the mall, and smiling at my plan. I would be with her all day. Well...not really. It was 4 now, and Emmett picked us up at 6.

An hour and a half later, we emerged from the mall, carrying a small shopping bag. Inside were two small, fur-lined jackets that Lucy had picked out, stating that they would keep the babies warm. They really were cute. One was dark blue and the other pink, and my favorite part was the little howling wolf logo on the sleeve, though I didn't tell Lucy that. I felt satisfied; we had half an hour to get back to La Push to wait for Emmett. We drove back in companiable silence, only talking to discuss the baby shower. I stared at her out of the corner of my eye, her silky blonde hair and blue gray eyes took my breath away. I smiled to myself as I pulled up in front of my house.

"Edward's brother will be here in like 20 minutes to pick us up." I explained, and she nodded. We were still seated in the car.

"Okay." She said.

"Do you want to..come in?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Sure." She said. I prayed to god that my father wasn't home, but as I opened the front door, and stepped inside, I heard the football game on T.V, and cursed.

"Jake? Is that you?" A voice asked, and I realized with a wave of relief that it was Paul.

"Yeah." I called back, leading Lucy into the living room. Paul was spread out on the couch, making himself at home, with Embry beside him.

"Lucy, this is Paul and Embry...my friends." I said, glaring.

"Hey Lucy." Embry waved. Paul just grunted. I rolled my eyes, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about how rude they are..." I apologized, and she chuckled.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She said. We spent the rest of the 20 minutes taking a tour of the house, and playing a quick round of Scrabble, in which she whooped me. I heard a heavy car roll into the gravel in my driveway, and stared out the window at the impressive vehicle parked there. It was a huge jeep, with tires the size of...Lucy.

"Whoa..." Paul whispered, coming up beside me. Embry followed soon, and gasped. Emmett waved cheerily from his seat, and beckoned us.

"Well, see you later guys." I said, pulling Lucy by the hand. I decided to make a good first impression in meeting Emmett, and smiled. "Hey!" I greeted him. Lucy looked nervous, and I think he sensed that as she looked at the buckles.

"Don't worry. If Bella can do it, you definitely can." Emmett said.

"Meaning?" Lucy asked, as I hoisted her up into he back seat.

"Well those who know her wouldn't exactly call her coordinated, but you look sporty." He said, and Lucy blushed.

"Just soccer." She said, doing up the many buckles.

"Just Olympic level soccer..." I commented, and she waved the words away with her hand.

"Nah." She said. Emmett began to drive away. The jeep had good shocks, and literally bounced along the road.

"The first thing anyone asks Bella when she gets a new scrape, is if she fell over again." Emmett chuckled. "In fact, that's what I asked her when she broke her hand..." He said, looking at me.

"What did you do?!" Lucy asked, looking back and forth between Emmett and I.

"Hey, I didn't do anything, she punched me in the face, and broke her own hand." I defended myself, chuckling. Lucy looked suspicious.

"The question is, why would she punch you?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes. Emmett chuckled. I grew red, and sighed.

"Because I kissed her." I admitted, and Emmett let out a big booming laugh. Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Enough." I said, and the laughter died down. The rest of the drive was nice, Emmett really was someone I could get along with easily. We were driving up some gravel road now, and I was confused. "Exactly where did they move?" I asked.

"You'll see." Emmett said, rounding a corner. I saw it immediately. A large, heritage style house that looked almost new, blue with white trim, in the middle of the meadow where me and my pack had once saved Bella from Laurent. I'm guessing it had some kind of special meaning to Edward and her, and that's why she had been there that day. It was really nice, with wild flowers growing in random spots. Lucy gasped.

'It's so pretty!" She exclaimed as we jumped out of the Jeep. Emmett looked at it.

"It sure is something." He whistled, and then led us up to the steps. I was excited; I hadn't seen Bella in a long time. We filed inside, and Edward greeted us. I heard the annoying little intake of breath from Lucy, barely audible, and rolled my eyes. He had this effect on everyone, I was lucky his eyes only saw Bella. She came around the corner, and jumped at me.

"JAKE!" She shrieked as she wrapped her arms around me. I squeezed her gently, and I saw Emmett fall onto the couch and turn on the game. He reminded me of a friendlier Paul. Now that I noticed it, the house was rather full. I saw Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie sit beside him, and the little vampire Alice and her boyfriend Jasper chatting with what must have been Edward's mom, and Renee. Charlie was absorbed in the game, and Carlisle bustled around in the kitchen. Bella released me, and I looked down at her very large stomach.

"Wow...you're huge. In the nicest way possible." I said, chuckling. She giggled as well.

"Thanks for coming." She said sincerely. I smiled. "Who's this?" Bella asked, looking at Lucy and smiling warmly.

"This is Lucy, my friend." I said. Bella stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bella." She said, and Lucy shook it.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." She said. Edward whispered something in Bella's ear, and she smiled, nodding. She kissed his temple, and her ran a hand through her hair before disappearing into the kitchen with Carlisle. Bella smiled after him, and turned back to us.

"You guys want a tour of the house?" She asked, and we agreed, following her and her enlarged belly.

There we go! Reviews please! I love hearing what everyone thinks.


	19. Chapter 18 Your Turn

**HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS THE BIG ONE. Read on, enjoy, tell me what you think. I have nothing else to say, except for I'm so grateful to my readers.**

BELLA POV

I gave Jake and Lucy a tour of the house, watching them intently. They didn't seem like any more than friends, but I saw how Jake looked at her, and felt sad that they weren't more. Lucy, I wasn't sure about. She was so nice, and pretty, and seemed really sweet. I just didn't know if she liked Jake or not. I would see her look over at him, and bite her lip, smiling, and think that she did, but then I would see her completely ignore the looks he gave her. I was confused.  
The house was so full now, and as I watched Jacob settle himself beside Charlie, and Lucy strike up a conversation with Alice, the doorbell rang once more. I opened it, and saw that Edward had invited Jessica and Mike, and behind them stood Angela and Ben. I smiled, and gestured for them to come in.  
The baby shower went on for hours, and finally when everyone had left but my mother, we were left alone. We had received millions of beautiful gifts for the babies, and I was incredibly grateful for all of them, we wouldn't have to go shopping for a long while. I sat on the couch with Edward, leaning against him, and my mother sat on my other side. I was happy, so so happy. I couldn't explain it. I sighed as Edward played with my hair, and fell into a blissful sleep.

JACOB POV

Lucy and I left Bella's house just as the sun was setting. It cast a gorgeous, pinkish light over the meadow and I marvelled at the colours filtering through the trees. I looked over at Lucy, and she smiled, her cheeks the same pink colour as the sunset.  
"Jacob?" She said, hesitantly.  
"Mm?"  
"I think...I do like you." She said, and I looked over at her excitedly.  
"Seriously?"  
"I think I've known it for a while, I just never realized it." She said. I smiled.  
"That's great." I said, truly meaning it. She blushed. I grabbed her hand on instinct, and she gasped. I dropped it instantly, embarrassed. I was surprised when I felt the warmth of it back in place.  
"It's okay." She said, squeezing it. I grinned in ecstasy, and walked peacefully with her by my side.

ABOUT 3 MONTHS LATER...

EDWARD POV

3 weeks, 3 weeks, 3 weeks. I couldn't stop repeating it in my head. 3 weeks until the due date. 3 weeks until I could meet my babies. 3 weeks until they arrived. I was brimming with excitement and happiness as I drove down the road, out of the forest, and on to the main highway. I was on my way to pick up Bella from a spa day with Alice and Rosalie. Alice had stolen her early this morning, and I was eager to see her again. I drove at a normal speed with the other cars on the road, tapping my foot impatiently and humming along to the radio. The traffic at rush hour in Forks was surprisingly slow, despite the size of the town, and I amused myself by listening in to people's thoughts about work, people, and errands. I got bored pretty quickly, and growled in frustration. As if sensing my anger, the traffic began to move once more, and as soon as the turn off came, I sped down it. The road up to my house was easily recognizable, the only forested road in the middle of the city. I pulled up in front of my house, and saw Bella being helped down the front stairs by Alice. I ran over at vampire speed, and took Alice's position. She frowned.  
"I was doing fine, you know." Alice complained. I smiled at her impishly, and she rolled her eyes.  
"I can do it." Bella said defiantly. I chuckled, and lifted her down the last two. Her belly was very large now, at almost 9 months. It stretched far out, and she whined that she hadn't seen her feet in weeks. I thanked Alice, and watched her retreat inside after kissing Bella on the cheek. Bella smiled up at me. "Hey."  
"How was your spa day?" I asked as we entered the car.  
"Amazing. They gave me this maternity massage, it was heavenly." She said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat.  
"That's great, did it relieve the tension?" I asked, and she nodded, smiling. She had been having intense back pain lately. It was silent for a while as we drove in the direction of home.  
"I love you." She said, intertwining our fingers.  
"I love you too." I said, grinning.  
"Let's watch a movie when we get home!" She said, excitedly.  
"What one?" I asked, curious of what she had in mind.  
"I dunno, let's see what's on when we get there." She suggested, and I nodded.  
"Sounds good." I told her, and she sighed, smiling and closing her eyes again. It was silent for a while more. "I'm excited." I admitted. She squeezed my hand.  
"I'm scared." She told me, quietly.  
"Oh Bella, don't be scared. It'll all go alright." I reassured her. She rolled her eyes.  
"You're not the one who has to shove two babies out of you." She said, disgruntled.  
"You're right, I don't. But I'm trying to help you feel better." I said, stroking her hair as I drove.  
"What if it hurts too much? Or what if it doesn't work? What happens if we're in the emergency room and something happens...something unusual?"  
"Something vampire like?"  
"Exactly." She said, biting her lip. I squeezed her hand.  
"It won't. We could have the babies at home with Carlisle if you wanted." I suggested.  
"I'd rather do it in the hospital." She said, looking unsure.  
"Well, let's just see how it goes, okay? I promise you nothing will go wrong."  
"Okay." She said, quietly, as I pulled up in front of the house. We walked slowly inside, and I carried Bella upstairs after greeting her mother, who was working on a scrapbook. She changed into comfier clothes, and lay down on the bed. I lay down beside her, turned on the T.V to some documentary about marching penguins, and watched as she fell asleep, her head on my shoulder.

It was two in the morning when a sharp gasp interrupted her shallow breathing...I sat up, and looked at her. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing fast.  
"Holy ****" She cried, breaking the silence.  
"Bella what's wrong?!" I asked panicking.  
"No way. No no no. Not for three weeks." She said, quietly.  
"Bella! Talk to me!" I urged. She looked me in the eyes.  
"Edward, my water just broke."

BELLA POV

I was dreaming about Isle Esme, when an uncomfortable sensation broke into my slumber. At first, I was weirded out. Did I actually just pee in my own bed? How would Edward react? Was this a normal part of pregnancy? I hadn't done that since the age of 5. But then, another realization came to mind as a wave of pain rolled over me, and I swore.  
"Holy ****" I cried, sitting up.  
"Bella what's wrong?!" Edward asked, his face full of concern. I ignored him, trying to figure something out.  
"No way. No no no. Not for three weeks." I muttered to myself.  
"Bella! Talk to me!" Edward said in a panicked voice, grabbing my wrist. I looked up at him, as another wave of pain made it's way down my body. I winced.  
"Edward, my water just broke." She said, looking scared.  
"But...It wasn't supposed to for three weeks!" He said, looking scared.  
"Ya well it's either that, or I just peed my pants." I said, smiling at him and caressing his cheek. He smiled.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, but gripped his hand hard as another painful ring rolled down my body. Edward sprung into action, climbing off the bed and pulling a hoodie on over his white t-shirt. He didn't bother changing his flannel pants as he flew around the room, gathering things I might need, such as my toothbrush, some extra comfortable clothes, and a hairbrush. When he was finished doing that, he helped me change into different pants, and then made sure I was bundled up snugly.  
"Hospital?" He made sure, and I nodded.  
"This is one of the rare occasions I actually want to go." I said, giggling halfheartedly. He chuckled as well, and carried me downstairs. He set me down, and wrapped one arm tightly around me, while the other held the duffel bag full of essentials. He gently shook my mother awake, and she knew just by looking at us what was going on.  
"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" She shouted, and jumped up from her bed on the couch. She pulled her hair into a quick ponytail, and put on her jacket. "I'm ready." She said, ushering us out the door. We all climbed into Edward's Volvo, my mother in the back, and he drove slowly and carefully down the road.  
"Edward, I know I usually hate your fast driving, but tonight, PLEASE do it." I urged him, and he took one look at me before zooming off down the deserted highway, in the direction of the hospital. We reached it just in time, and I knew the Cullen's would already be there, Alice having probably foreseen it. And sure enough, as we walked through the emergency room doors, the pixie was at my side.  
"Bella! How are you feeling?!" She asked me, hugging me gently.  
"Horrible." I told her the truth. I looked over, and saw the whole Cullen family sitting on grey scratchy chairs. I waved, and they waved back, smiling. My mother went and sat down with Esme, wringing her hands nervously. Edward went up the the front desk, accompanied by me.  
"My wife is in labour. Could we please get her in a room quickly?" He asked, flashing the receptionist his most dazzling smile. She looked astounded, before nodding quickly.  
"Of course..." She said breathlessly. I glared at her, and she looked taken aback. I heard Emmett chuckle, and knew he has seen what had happened. The receptionist, who's name tag read _Grace,_ glanced at all the Cullen's seated together. "I'm very sorry, but we only allow 3 people in the delivery room during the birth." She said. I already knew who I was bringing. Edward of course, my mother, and Alice. Edward beckoned them over, and we set off down the hallway together, following Grace. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme smiled at me encouragingly as I looked back at them. I was now seated in a wheel chair, and my legs had turned to jello. I was so nervous, my whole body seemed to be shaking as I felt the pain again. Edward manoeuvred the chair, weaving in and out of hallways, until we finally got to the right room. Grace the receptionist smiled at us, before leaving. Edward helped me out of the chair, and sat me down on the comfortable bed. For a hospital room, it wasn't bad. The lighting was dim and the bed had layers of blankets on it. The walls were a cream colour that didn't look quite so ugly in the lighting.  
A while later, a nurse entered the room. She handed a pair of turquoise outfits to Edward, Alice, and my mom, and I giggled at Edward, as he came out of the bathroom, fully clothed in what looked like cotton, turquoise pyjamas. Alice and my mother did the same thing. Alice sat herself down on one of the many available chairs, and bounced up and down, unable to control herself. The nurse smiled ta me kindly, and handed me a nightgown.  
"Hello, I'm Sandra. I'm going to have to ask you to put this on." She said. I sighed, and let Edward help me. When I was dressed in the nightgown, with my hair in a messy bun, I layed back down on the bed with a grateful sigh.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
"Now, we wait for the contractions to get longer and more painful. I know its sounds horrible, but it's necessary. I'll send the doctor in when you tell me you think you're ready." She said kindly. She had blond hair, and brown eyes that shined. I gulped and nodded, not looking forward to the pain. She left, and the room was silent again. Edward sat beside my head, and Alice and my mother not far. Edward stroked my hair, and the other two decided to leave to "inform the others of what was happening." but I think they really just wanted us to have time alone, which I was thankful for.  
"Look where we are." Edward whispered, his face close to mine. I nodded.  
"This is really happening." I said, taking in the room, my enlarged belly, the smell of hospital all around me, and Edward in his turquoise outfit. I smiled gently as he nodded.  
"Did you ever think we would get this far when we first met in biology?" He asked.  
"Never. I thought you hated me." I reminded him, and he chuckled.  
"Never." He said, his sweet breath washing over me. I sighed, taking it in. He leaned in, and kissed me gently and slowly on the lips, putting just a slight amount of pressure. It was like our first kiss all over again, and I nearly fainted. He pulled away, smiling, and kissed my forehead.  
"Wow." I said. Talking about the kiss, this experience, the babies, everything that had happened with him, just...everything.  
"I know." He whispered back, and I knew he as referring to the same thing as me. Another wave of pain slithered down my whole body, starting at the top of my head, and vibrating uncomfortably down out of my toes. I winced, and he rubbed my belly in slow circles.  
"It hurts so much." I told him, and he kissed my cheek, my neck, and my collarbone.  
"It'll all be okay, and soon, we'll have two beautiful babies." He said, and I nodded. I wanted them so badly. Edward moved down so that he was beside my stomach, and kissed it once. "You'll be good for mommy, right? Not too much pain? We can't wait to meet you." He whispered, and I smiled, reaching down to ruffle his hair. He smiled boyishly, and came back to kiss me once more. I pulled away half way through as I felt the sensation of knives piercing my skin. Edward ran a hand through my hair, and smiled gently. "You can do it, beautiful. I know you can. We'll pull through this." He whispered, and I nodded, my hand on his cheek, and breathing heavily. "You are strong." He said. It was silent for a while as I endured another contraction.  
"Edward, when will you change me?" I asked, looking into his pure golden eyes. He looked pained.  
"After you've recovered from this, and at a time when Esme can watch the twins." He said, and I nodded.  
"Promise?" I asked, my voice weak. I smiled gently, and moved my hair out of my face.  
"I promise." He assured me, and I fell into a fitful sleep.

EDWARD POV

She closed her eyes, and started breathing deeper than she had before. I smiled, and kissed her head. At that moment, Alice and Renee came back, and smiled when they saw Bella.  
"How is she?" Renee asked worriedly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"She's okay. Exhausted." I said, and she smiled.  
"Of course." She said, rubbing circles on her belly. "This is so amazing." She said. I nodded, taking it all in.  
"How long do you think it will take?" I asked Alice, knowing she would know.  
"Maybe another hour? I don't know." She said, smiling. I read her mind, and knew that in exactly one hour and a half, I would be seeing my babies.  
An hour passed quickly, and Bella woke with a start. Alice went to go get the doctor, and I gripped Bella's hand, and whispered so that her mother couldn't hear us.  
"Alice said half an hour." She gulped nervously. "It's okay." I reassured her. She had a hard time keeping in the shout that was building up behind her mouth as another contraction hit her. The doctor entered the room. She was a woman of about 40 years old, with a kind face. She concluded that Bella was fully dilated, and instructed her on what to do now.

BELLA POV

My mother held my left hand, and Edward held my right. Alice stood behind Edward, smiling encouragingly at me. I was so scared, what if I did something wrong?! The doctor stood in front of me, and was instructing me to push. But I didn't want to. She urged me to do it, and I shook my head.  
"Bella, look at me." I heard Edward's voice. I looked over at him, my vision blurry with the constant, unbearable, searing pain. "You can do this." He said, and I shook my head. "Yes you can. I know you can. You have to push though. Do you understand?" He said, and I nodded, tears streaming out of my eyes. I did what the doctor told me to do, my eyes closed tight, fully aware of the cold pressure squeezing my right hand, reassuring. And the warm, human pressure on my left hand. I heard my mother's coaching voice, pulling me through. I heard Alice's high pitched but soothing voice, telling me I could do it. But most of all, I heard Edward's soft, whisper in my ear, telling me I was beautiful, that I could do it, and that I was doing fine. I pushed, and the experience was like nothing else. The pain made me want to scream out, so I did. It made me want to die. It was insane, and I imagined it must be like turning into a vampire. Despite my situation, despite the pain, despite the pressure, I smiled as Edward chuckled softly in an excited sort of way. And then it happened. An immense sensation of relief flooded my body as I heard cries of life. Shrill, shrieking, high pitched, but perfect. I opened my eyes, and looked at her. My beautiful daughter. My Renesmee. Her dark hair was matted on top of her head, and her little body was shaking. She cried and cried, and I smiled blissfully. I looked over at Edward, and he was in shock. He stared at her, his eyes unmoving. I saw them shine, and thought that he might have cried, had he been human. I touched his face, the pain returning to my body.  
"Edward." I said, and he shook himself out of his reverie.  
"Renesmee." He whispered, and I smiled painfully. My mother was crying, big sobs of joy, and Alice was just smiling serenely. I took a moment to find her again, my little baby. A nurse was wrapping her in blankets, weighing her, doing all sorts of things, and I hoped they didn't discover anything vampirish. I smiled once more, and closed my eyes again, as worse contractions shook my body. I screamed again, as Edward squeezed my hand. I opened my eyes briefly, and saw him smiling down at me crookedly. Just that one glimpse of him, his perfect face, the look in his eyes, gave me the strength to heave one last push. I felt it, I felt him. Max. He was out, I knew it, but there was no sound. I opened my eyes, panicking.  
"What's wrong?!" I whispered, still breathing heavily with pain.  
"Nothing." Edward whispered. I looked forward, at the doctor, holding Max. He was slightly smaller than Renesmee, and his hair was slightly less thick. He had huge eyes, and I saw them open, and look straight at me. I smiled breathlessly.  
"Hi." I whispered, and closed my eyes once more as the doctor carried him to the same table as Renesmee. I was breathing happily, and I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward wiped the tears away.  
"You did it. Bella, you did." he said, hysterical. I had never seen him like this. He looked like he was crying, but there wasn't any tears. I grinned at him, and stroked his face as I listened to Renesmee's cries. "They're absolutely beautiful." He said, and I smiled again. I looked over at my mother.  
"Bella sweetheart," She said. "You did great, that was wonderful."  
"Wow Bella." Alice said, smiling. I smiled at all three of them, and they smiled back. Where were my babies?  
"Where are they?" I croaked, and the nurse smiled, lifting them off the table they were on, and bringing them over to me. She handed them to me, and I sighed. They fit perfectly in my arms, one in each crook. Renesmee stopped crying immediately, and I smiled down at them both. Renesmee was pink faced and beautiful, with shell coloured lips shaped in a tiny "o". Her damp hair was curly and bronze, just like Edward's. I started to cry again.  
"Edward look at her hair." I sobbed happily. He smiled.  
"I know. Look at her eyes." He whispered. I looked back down, and saw her staring straight at me, her eyes as brown as chocolate, framed with thick lashes. I grinned. I looked over at Max, and smiled at him too. He had hair the exact same colour as mine, soft and silky, and he had just the perfect amount. He was handsome, for a baby, and his face was sculpted like Edward's, though plumper. His face was smaller, in fact, he was just smaller in general, and his eyes were huge. Their colour was unique, a bright, pure and intense green, with flecks of gold. I smiled, surprised, and remembered Edward telling me he had had green eyes before he was changed.  
"Wow." he whispered from beside me. "That's amazing."  
"I know. Almost impossible." I said, and he grinned.  
"That's what Carlisle said when I told him you were pregnant." He whispered. I giggled. My whole body was still sore, and I felt empty, like something inside me was missing. And technically, there was. But now those two somethings were seated in my arms. My mother was still crying, and I smiled at her.  
"Bella they're beautiful." She said, and I nodded. Alice was unable to say anything. The doctor was admiring them as well, and I smiled at her, grateful.  
"What are their names?" She asked.  
"Renesmee Alice Carlie Cullen, and Maxwell Edward Aidan Cullen." I said, and Alice let out a little noise that sounded like a sob.  
"Those are beautiful names." The doctor said.

EDWARD POV

"Renesmee Alice Carlie Cullen, and Maxwell Edward Aidan Cullen." Bella said proudly. Her hair was messy and her face was sweaty, and she was wearing a hospital nightgown, but I think this was the most beautiful I had ever seen her.  
"Those are beautiful names." The doctor said. Bella looked over at me, and smiled. She sat up painfully.  
"Wanna hold one of them, Daddy?" She asked me, and I nodded eagerly. She was right, I was a father now. I grinned insanely, and picked up Max. He was wrapped in a light blue blanket, and a tiny white tuque was pulled over his brown hair. I held him close to me, my arms and hands wrapping around his tiny body. He was warm, like Bella, and incredibly nice to hold. It filled me up with warmth. It made me feel proud and tender, and protective. I looked down at him, and smiled. His green eyes look straight into mine, and his cheeks were pink. I noticed with a start that he looked like me. He really, really, looked like me. It was amazing, that his eyes were green, that his cheekbones came up just as high as mine, and that his lips were identical, but just smaller. Amazing. He had a little bit of Bella in him as well, his hair echoed hers, and he had a dimple on only one side, just like her. I hugged him tight, holding him the proper way. I stroked his hot little cheek gently with the back of my finger, and smiled.  
"You look like me." I whispered, still amazed. Max opened and closed his mouth sleepily, his eyes still staring at me.  
"He does." Bella said softly.  
"That's amazing."  
"Well he is your kid." Bella giggled.  
"I know, it's just surreal. He _looks_ like me." I said, looking down at him. Renee smiled at me, and I smiled back at her. She was filming us, and I was glad. Just then, a crowd of people entered the room. I saw that Jacob and Charlie were now there as well, along with my whole family. Jacob looked shocked, Charlies expression was blank, Esme was sobbing without tears, Carlisle looked immensely proud, Rosalie just smiled softly, and Emmett and Jasper looked curious. They crowded around us.  
"He looks like you! That's weird." Emmett said, grinning.  
"I know." I said, smiling.  
"Oh Bella! They're gorgeous." Rosalie sighed, Ethan on her hip.  
"Babies!" He said, excitedly.  
"That's right buddy." Emmett said, taking him from Rose, and putting him on his shoulders.  
"Wow Bells." Charlie finally said, and she smiled.  
"I love you Dad." She said, and he smiled back. Bella handed Renesmee to me, and I kissed Max on the forehead before giving him back to her. She was perfect. Beautiful. Heart stoppingly beautiful. Her hair was bronze, just like mine. It was curled in ringlets, and she had slightly more of it than Max. Her skin was creamy, and her lips were pink. But the most striking part of her appearance was her eyes. The mirrored Bella's, and they were wonderful. I had been afraid that when I changed Bella, I would miss her beautiful eyes. But now I would always have them.  
"You're perfect." I whispered to her, and she made a small, baby gurgling noise. My heart melted, and I looked at Bella. Her eyes were shining with tears, and I grinned.

After everyone had had a chance to hold each of the twins, and Bella had been medically tested and taken care of, along with the babies. We were allowed to go home. We loaded Renesmee and Max into their brand new car seats in the Volvo, and Bella sat in the back with them as I drove slowly and carefully all the way home. I picked Max up when we parked, and Bella cradled Renesmee, and we walked silently up the stairs into the house, my other arm supporting her around the waist. Both the twins were asleep, and we dressed them in tiny little pairs of pyjamas, and placed them in their cribs. We spent half an hour just watching them sleep, Bella in my lap. I kissed her neck every once in a while, and she smiled.  
"Edward. We have babies." She said softly.  
"We do." I said, letting the feeling sink in. Only when Bella started to fall asleep in my arms, exhausted from today, I left the room and took her to bed. I layed down beside her, and watched her sleep as well, stroking her hair, and smiling at her perfect face. Just then, Renesmee cried out, and Bella's eyes flew open. We smiled in unison, looking into each other's eyes, and Bella giggled.  
"You're turn." She said.

**THE END**

**Thank you so much everyone who reads, and has ever reviewed, and given me suggestions. You are all so amazing. Please read the next Author's Note to find out what's going to go on next.**

**xoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 19 AUTHOR'S NOTE : sequel info

Hey Everyone,  
So I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and that no one was disappointed! I love everyone who has read this story, and reviewed. All your feedback and suggestions helped me a lot! Thank you too Nicole, who helped write this story. As always, S.M owns everything except the Twins and Lucy. I'm so glad to be finished this story, because now I get to write the sequel! The sequel will be about The Twins going through early childhood, and will have a little more Jake and Lucy. We will see Bella and Edward endure parenthood, and struggle over hurdles everyone needs to overcome. If you have an idea, suggestion, or idea for the title, please review! Also, I am thinking there will also be a third story, about Max and Renesmee going through teen years, from their perspectives. Once again, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)  
xoxoxox  
-Teghan


End file.
